Zero Hour
by cloudlake
Summary: I've always felt it would have had to take much more than a lucky shot from Bard to bring down Smaug. Here's a mix that may just be more effective and was a blast to write...Silliy and serious parallels to the end of the Hobbit & gives possibilities for the line of Durin. *wink* (Rated T for violence, and inferred adult themes) Fili, Kili, Thorin, Raleigh, Mako, & 2 OC.
1. Chapter 1 - New Portal

_Author's notes:_

_** movie and book spoilers warning **_

_I've always felt it would have had to take much more than a lucky shot from Bard to bring down Smaug. Here's a mix that might just be more effective and was a blast to write...a crossover AU that parallels the end of the Hobbit and gives possibilities for the line of Durin. *wink*_

_Serious spoilers for the end of the book and movie of course. My imagined version means no copyright infringement to Mr. Tolkien's works or to Pacific Rim. I've seriously tried to minimize what I took from the book's story to parallel this AU story line._

_This story has no relation to my others to date in the same world._

* * *

**September 24:**  
A new rift portal was discovered a week ago on Bower's Ridge about 2/3 out along the Aleutian Islands, between Alaska and Russia. No kaiju have been detected coming through, but Mako and I, in the Gypsy II, and the junior crew of the Black Corona have been tasked with reconnaissance. They're the first all female junior crew - the Kjellson twins. They're surprisingly close, both feisty and tough as nails.

Initial drop is one of my favorite parts of piloting a Jaeger - the rush of the fall and the jolt upon impact. You can never quite prepare for the feeling. You know it's coming, but it still surprises you every time.

We get a visual on the gateway after touch down. This rift is along a particularly seismologically active section of the earth's crust. The rolling blue green waves from the glow of the fissure could be almost considered pretty, if it didn't represent a potential threat to our planet.

The Black Corona nears the opening and requests permission to investigate further. Mako and I step up behind them and the unthinkable happens - the ground moves violently beneath our feet, jarring us and sending the Black Corona head over heels into the passage. They try to use boosters to gain control but are swallowed into the the maw of the portal before we see if they manage it.

I look at Mako and she nods. "We're going after them," I tell the crew at the recommissioned Alaska base.

Commander Herc Hansen sighs in frustration and the pause becomes uncomfortable before he finally responds, "Very well...Bring them back."

Mako is the true grace of the two of us, she makes jumping into the gates of hell look amazing. Me, I'd just jump in and swear. We leap into the chasm and flip backward to face our target area head on. The Jaeger's arms tuck in to the sides to make our very un-aerodynamic machine, just a little less so and hit the back boosters to help us catch up.

As we approach the throat, we see just how different this portal is. Not the ominous purple phosphorescence and alien feeling. This one looks like there's actual night sky on the other side. Falling at speeds that are approaching unsafe, we reach the Black Corona. Chloe and Piper were able to stabilize from the pitch and yaw rolls. But both Jaegers are falling fast as we enter the atmosphere. We scan for the least populated areas on this earth like land that we can find. A largish body of water is below us is the best of the options. The single snow covered peak, forest to the west, and lands to the east will not give us any cushion.

With reverse thrusters at full capacity we deploy the latest additions to our Jaegers - parachutes. You'd think they'd have added them in the beginning, but we finally have them! It will be our first test. Granted we're on fire right now as we fall, but hopefully the chutes will last long enough to make a difference.

The instant slowing of our fall jerks us back up and sends our heads and stomachs in different directions. The effect before the cords on our chute burn really does help slow our decent. The Black Corona hits first. Our splash down is much less traumatic than the last time Mako and I fell from the sky. We feel only slightly jarred upon impact with the water then the bottom of the deepest part of the lake away from the town. After standing again, we walk our Jaegers to the western edge of the lake quite a ways out from the closest town, and plan to make camp for the night.

...

"Fili! Turn around. Ye have ta see this!" Kili elbows his brother on watch with his back to him.

"Are ye seeing elves again?" Fili slowly flips to his hands and knees to turn around the easiest way

"No," Kili pouts remembering the sting of embarrassment after the last time he thought he saw an elf and it turned out to be nothing.

"Ooh, twin falling stars. Think it's a good omen?" Fili tucks his legs under himself to watch with Kili for a few moments.

"Maybe. They're lasting such a long time. Usually they trace a path in the sky and are gone..."

"Kili it looks like they're coming right at us, that's na possible is it?" Fili asks starting to get up. He's sensing that this isn't quite right.

"Get the others up and I'll watch to see if they land, it doesn't appear that it will go out before it hitting the ground," Kili suggests and hears Fili take off to wake the others before he can finish his sentence.

Thorin and Dwalin are the first to find Kili who updates them, "Uncle, they're going to collide with the ground, but it looks like it will be south of our camp - maybe Lake Town. They slowed suddenly with a mushroom like canopy thing behind them - until that was consumed. They're still going very fast."

Thorin pats his nephew's shoulder, "I knew there was a reason ye were the archer. Good judge of the fall on those fireballs."

Bilbo stands on his tip toes to get a better view, sneezing and sniffling the whole time. His cold is taking forever to go away after their wild ride down the river in barrels.

The whole company is gathered around to watch the sight of the stars falling from the heavens. If dwarves and hobbits had popcorn, they'd be munching it right now as they gaze with fascination.

Seeing the impact came first. Then a huge cloud of what they could only guess was steam. And after that, the shock wave through the ground below them. It was enough to send several of them off balance and onto their duffs.

Fili and Kili look at each other silently communicating a lost wish to have seen what made that kind of strike into the lake and to see if Lake Town was ok.

Extras were put on watch with the next shift. Fili and Kili tried to sleep, but their minds kept dwelling on what they saw. Something huge came down from the heavens and Kili just couldn't keep it inside, "Fili is that how giants are born?"

"Ugh...Kili...Na an aspect I want to think about regarding giants..." Fili wrinkles his nose as Kili snorts in laughter at his brother's expression. Then Fili suggests a different hypothesis, "Maybe it was a giant thrown down by the gods?"

The two are told to shush several times. On the fifth time Dwalin threatens to dump them in the river they they don't shut up.

When animals of all sorts start running over them as they flee, Fili dares break the silence, "Something's coming this way..."

Thundering steps are the next announcement.

Kili and Fili are the first on their feet to see a hulking quickly moving structure on the horizon, dawn's emerging rays glint off it's metal hull.

"Mahal...it IS a giant..." Kili looks with wide eyes at his brother's matching expression.


	2. Chapter 2 - I Accept Yer Surrender

**September 25/Afhumryanj 21(Approaching Durin's Day and the Dwarven New Year)**

"Raleigh, Mako. There's signs of life up here too. It looks like a small encampment of fourteen humanoid beings," one of the twins announces.

"We see them Piper," Raleigh responds, "Since we seem to be out of contact with Alaska, thoughts from everyone on contacting them?"

Mako's concerned thoughts enter his mind.

"Piper and I are up for it, if you two are," Chloe responds.

"We'll proceed with caution. There's only fourteen of them versus our 2 Jaegers," he authorizes.

"They're drawing weapons and approaching. One archer and the rest with swords and axes. Primitive but dangerous," Mako interposes.

"We don't want to make enemies right off the bat. Drop to one knee in a submissive posture." Raleigh commands then opens the channel for the external speakers as the robots kneel. Raleigh thinks to Mako, "What the hell do we say?"

She responds comfortingly in thought, "I'll handle this."

Her calm soft voice echoes outside the Jaegers to the people here, "Inhabitants of this planet. We come in peace. May the crews of the Gypsy II and Black Corona exit our Jaeger giants to parlay?"

One of the beings makes his way warily at a crouch, sword still drawn. He's obviously the leader as he answers with hard eyes, "I will accept yer surrender. Ye may exit the metal beasts."

"Sir with respect, we are not surrendering - but seeking information. We have no idea where we are. May we speak face to face? We're about your height. We'll be on more equal footing then."

"We will na put down our weapons, but ye will come out with none," the long haired bearded leader in blue and black demands with out raising his voice.

"How can our safety be guaranteed, sir?" Mako asks in earnest.

"And ours? Ye do na trust the word of a dwarrow king? That does na lead to trust on our end," the leader retorts stepping forward with bravado.

"My apologies, Sire. We did not know. We've not met dwarrow before. May I suggest that we open the hatch on our machines and you can see that we offer no threat. Your fourteen versus our four crew - one man and three women," Mako offers.

"Just four?" the leader questions skeptically.

"Yes, sire," Mako reassures.

The leader nods ascent.

"There will be a hissing noise as the hatch opens, that is normal. We'll appear in our black armor, but our helmets off. I'm turning off the outside sound now as we disembark," she reassures as the hatch begins to open at top of the heads of the Jaegers.

The sound startles the jumpy group, but the leader motions for them to remain where they are.

...

Thorin readies his stance, expecting this to be a trap. The other's sense his tension and do likewise.

Two unexpectedly small beings in black form fitting suits, carrying helmets in one hand appear from each opening. The tallest is a muscular brown haired man with short cropped hair and no beard. He's paired with the woman with medium length black hair and blue ends and exotic features. The other two are twin short haired silver blond women even shorter than the dark haired woman - one with a red streak in her short hair, one with purple. All make their way down from the monsters. They approach slowly but confidently. Not seeing weapons, Thorin sheathes his sword and the others do likewise

The dark haired almond eyed woman speaks first, "Sire, I present the two crews of the Gypsy II and the Black Corona," she motions to each person, "Raleigh Becket my copilot and Captain in the Gypsy, Chloe and Piper Kjellson, and myself Mako Mori." She gives a deep formal bow in respect and the others follow suit.

"Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, " he's still skeptical so he doesn't offer the niceties. But he introduces each of the company and all remaining dwarves give the customary, "At yer service." Bilbo the Hobbit awkwardly says, "How do you do?" offering a handshake. Raleigh accepts for Mako and gives a hearty return shake.

"What business do ye have here?" Thorin asks, still with suspicion in his voice.

Mako looks to Raleigh to explain. He stands not quite to attention with his helmet in front of him in both hands and showing no fear, "Well, we were investigating a gateway into our world. For the last decade our world has been attacked by enormous destructive beings we call the Kaiju. The Kaiju were almost the end of our world. Mako and I are 2 of 3 of the sole survivors of the original Jaeger program - our metal giants. This new opening to our world posed a potential threat to our people. Mako and I brought our junior cadets with us for training and surveillance. A violent earthquake knocked our Jaegers into the gateway and we fell to your world."

A whispered, "They really were thrown down by the gods..." is heard.

Raleigh embarrassedly runs his gloved hand through his hair as he tries to explain to a people that likely have no concept of the heat of reentry into an atmosphere, "I'm sure it looked like that. Falling so fast that it causes you to be on fire is rather terrifying..."

Balin steps up from behind Thorin, "Jaeger, that is from one of the human languages. It means hunter..."

Chloe answers him, "Yes. We had to make monsters to fight the monsters invading our home."

"What planet are we on?" Raleigh asks.

The dwarven company look to each other as if this is the oddest question ever asked. Balin gives a cautious, "Midgard**, according to the legends of our people."

"How can it be? The legends that Father and Uncle used to tell us as kids said the same thing?" The Piper interjects, "But those legends are from eons ago..."

Dwalin pipes in, "Well, we're about ta have breakfast. Care ta join us?"

The Jaeger crews look to Thorin and he nods, turning toward the campfire.

...

After a hearty meal and swapping adventure tales and explaining what the Kaiju are, Dwalin has Fili and Kili take care of the dishes. Raleigh points at the twins then points his thumb toward Fili and Kili who are getting up from contentedly smoking their pipes. The girls nod affirmation and don't even give a complaint as they join the brothers for KP.

Dishes start flying in their direction. Fili and Kili catch them with ease, with out putting down their pipes, and toss and juggle them to the girls to carry before starting stacks of their own. The girls struggle to keep everything in balance as it's thrown at them, but seem to enjoy the challenge. Fili looks over to Bilbo, "Excuse me. Is this yer mother's West Farthing Pot, that's over a hundred years old?"

Bilbo covers his eyes bemoaning, "Just sing the song and get it over with..." Gloin gives him a good natured slap on the back and explains to the new comers what happened the night they met Bilbo and the whole crew starts into 'Blunt the Knives and Bend the Forks'.

The whole company is roaring with laughter including Bilbo now.

* * *

Author's notes:  
*dwarrow - Tolkiens plural for dwarves

** Yeah it is really middle earth, but I was reading up on where Tolkien got the name - a mash up of midgard and earth basically. And it sounded weird to me that they would call it Middle Earth. So I figured I could get away with it. :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Getting to Know Each Other

As the pots and dishes are being scrubbed down at the stream Piper asks Fili, "So you and your kin ate the poor fellow out of house and home? And he's still with you?"

Fili smiles and says, "It's probably why he came with us. Nothing left in his pantry."

Piper grins back and retorts, "Remind me not to tell you where our rations are stored..."

Fili raises his eyebrows in a mischievous look, "If ye have ale, we'll find it..."

Piper waves her finger back and forth in a tsk tsk fashion before remarking, "I've never had ale for breakfast, that was new."

Kili asks Chloe, "So are all the women where ye come from warriors?"

"Well, no. Many of our people are not. Most soldiers are men. But Piper and I we're special. We're especially close since we're twins. And that was a good match for working together with the Jaegers. They take two to pilot. We're the first only female crew," she shares, "What about yours?"

"All dwarrow are trained as warriors. Our lasses are just as formidable. But it's rare to see them away from home. Daughters are rare and considered jewels of the family," he explains and asks the question he's really been dying to know. "What's it like making a metal monster walk and run and fight?"

Both Chloe and Piper speak at the same time over each other, "Amazing!", "It's such a rush!"

Chloe adds, "If we can get permission, want to see the inside?"

Both brothers look more like little boys as they nod eagerly.

"Have ye fought the Kaiju monsters?" Fili asks with enthusiasm.

The twins look at each other and Piper opts to answer this time, "Yes, once. A second portal opened. The kaiju was a class 3. Huge! As tall as the Black Corona! Man that was a tough fight!"

Chloe adds, "We had to get under it and cut the thing in half!"

Fili skeptically asks, "With what?"

"The retractable sword in the arm of the Jaeger," she responds like that should be obvious.

The guys' jaws drop and they repeat dumbfounded, "Retractable sword..."

"Piper, I think these boys only like us for our Jaeger..." Chloe teases as she dries the last tankard and hands it to Fili.

Kili points to the side and yells, "Look a rabbit!"

The girls' heads turn in that direction and the brothers hand the unsteady stacks to the girls and take off behind them.

Hearing, "I can na believe they fell for that!" and "I know. I was na going ever fess up a 'Yes' to that...", "Ow!" and "Ye stupid troll, how are we gonna see the Jaegers now?", the girls roll their eyes and balance the piles of dishes back to the camp site.

Raleigh motions for the girls after they deposit the dishes. When they are within whispering distance he queries, "So why were those gents beating a hasty retreat?"

Piper quips, seeing Fili and Kili a little abashed as they come up behind him, "Oh, you weren't afraid of us little girls were you?"

"Who? Us?" Fili steps up suddenly switching to a ridiculous amount of strut in his step.

"Never!" Kili adds putting his thumbs in his jacket and showing much more bravado than a second ago.

Raleigh gives a look of caution to the girls and says, "Play nice, ok? We barely know these folks. You two tease really hard. It could be misunderstood."

Chloe puts a pouty face on and points at them, "But they started it!" and then can't keep a straight face and busts out laughing.

Kili side punches her arm, "Now, I'm sure we like ye for more than yer Jaegers..."

Fili's half concealed snort and stomp on Kili's foot sends both girls into the giggles.

Raleigh's face palm speaks his exasperation, "I was serious girls."

They can't manage to be completely serious, but they do at least give a "Yes, Sir!"

As Raleigh starts to walk off they inquire in unison, "Sir?"

He turns around and gives them the look that says it better be important.

"Uhm, could we give them a tour of the Black Corona? And maybe a run in it? Please...Sir?" Chloe begs.

He closes his eyes and shakes his head, "No weapons..."

Seeing the guys' faces, Piper pushes their luck a little more, "JUST the sword?"

"Get out of here before I revoke permission...and behave yourselves..." he grumbles and rubs his temples in annoyance.

The four of them run off and Raleigh hears several renditions of 'Thank you Sir!'.

Rushing through camp together like a stampeding herd, Thorin stops them, "Where do ye think yer going?"

They all come to a screeching halt and run into each other knocking over Fili, who happened to be in the lead. He looks up with pleading in his eyes and he gets back on his feet, "Uncle, they want to show us their Jaeger."

Thorin's arms cross and he says quietly but with command, "Ye're not going to scare away anymore game and fish before ye git our meals for the next several days. We'll need to save our rations."

Fili and Kili's faces fall as if he'd just said no. "Yes, Uncle..." they respond sullenly one after another. They know the tour will not happen today.

Piper touches Fili's arm, "He's right... We'll help. Let us get our gear."

With their fishing rods, bandoliers and M16s strapped to their backs, and pistols and dagger on their sides, the twins return in fatigues and their caps turned backwards. Kili has his bow and sword and Fili has a fishing spear and his sword.

Kili questions, "No armor?**"**

"We trust you guys, and we'll be able to move more quietly with out it," Chloe winks.

"For this only. Put yer armor on when we git back," Kili states flatly.

"What? 'Cause you like to watch us in our form fitting armor?" Piper challenges with a bit of bite in her speech, gesturing down herself.

Fili steps in closer, invading personal space, answering the challenge, "It's dangerous here, if ye have na figured that out from the stories we told ye this morning."

"We'll be fine...it just feels good to be out of it for a while. Truce?," Piper puts up her hands to show she doesn't want to fight with her new friends and tries switching topics, "Who's fishing and who's hunting?"

Fili and Piper opt to go fishing down at the river. Kili and Chloe will hunt and take horses to go south for better hunting.


	4. Chapter 4 - Cold!

On the way down to the River Running, Fili explains that the source of the clear waterway is from the base of the Lonely Mountain.

"It's a beautiful peak with the snow on top. But why is it and the surrounding area so bare? There's plenty of trees everywhere else," Piper probes.

His expression changes to a very somber one, "Because Smaug the drake is there."

"A REAL dragon?!" the disbelief evident in her face.

"That's what I said..." he crosses his arms in annoyance at her not just taking his word, "Yer Kaiju are drakes are they na?"

"I hadn't thought about it that way. We always thought of them as aliens or sea creatures. Most don't fly and they don't breathe fire, just an acid that melts the hulls of our Jaegers..."

"This one breathes fire and he set the whole mountain and the town of Dale on fire. The land still bears the scars..." Fili practically spits the words.

Piper puts her hand on Fili's arm, "I'm so sorry..."

He brushes her hand away, "I was na even born yet, but my Uncle..." he stops mid thought feeling like he's sharing too much, "Never mind..."

It bothers her to see him so out of sorts. Even though she wants to know more, she tries to think of a distraction and sees a bush with a light green berry that she thinks she recognizes, "Ooh! Are these gooseberries?" she asks as she picks one to bring over and show him.

He pops it into his mouth and nods with a grimace and a smacking sound, "We can bring some back to camp...if they're na that green."

"Sour huh?" she pinches his lips into a pucker and giggles. She seriously considers pressing her luck further, but he bats away her hand and gives her a 'knock it off' look. So, she takes off her hat and they fill it.

At the river bank, he sits down to take off his boots and coat, and roll up his breeches past his knees. She dips her hand in the water and shivers, "You're going barefoot in there?"

"It's refreshing!" he says with bravado, then reflexively sucks in a breath as he steps in and grabs the spear, "But if it's just too cold for ye, ye git ta clean what I catch..."

She scrambles to get her boots off and join him. Involuntarily she lets out a girlish squeal as her feet enter the frigid water and she stiffly makes her way to mid stream. His eyebrow raises as he says totally deadpan, "Yer gonna scare the fish..." In response, she sticks her tongue out at him.

Waving off her gesture, he points to the far bank where the water is slower and deeper, "There."

They wait a while for the fish to settle and become complacent again. His first jab nets two. Taking the fish off and connecting them into a string attached to his belt, he hands the spear to her. The chattering of her teeth and shaking of the spear as she takes it clues him in, "Can ye feel yer feet?"

"N..n..no."

"Let's git ye back ta shore..." he says with a tinge of both annoyance and concern.

She tries to take a step and her foot lands crooked. Catching her arm before she falls in, he gets her on her feet again. Then he scoops her up and wades back. She buries her head in his shoulder, completely humiliated that he felt he had to rescue her.

On shore, she manages to get her wool socks back on, but not her boots. Her feet and calves are swollen from being too chilled. She pulls her knees up to her as she shivers.

"This should help ye warm up," Fili wraps her in his long fur lined coat and rubs down her calves and feet to get the blood flowing again. He continues a little ruefully, "I should na have teased ye like that."

She gives a chagrined smile as she slides her arms into the coat's sleeves and she looks away, putting her head on her folded arms , "No. I like teasing with you. I just should have not allowed myself to do something stupid to show off. I didn't think before I leapt, trying to match whatever challenge you'd throw at me. What if I would have put us in danger?"

He pats her shoulder and brings her attention back from self recrimination, "We'll be embarrassed coming back with just berries and two fish, if we do na focus on our task."

"Yeah... Any good at fishing with a fly rod?" she motions to her pole in a canister. He mentions that it doesn't look like the stick and string kind he's used to seeing. So she shows him how to put it together to attach the fly and has him step back as she casts it, whipping it back and forth to mimic an insect on the water. "Usually we stand in the stream to do this, but I don't think I'll be doing that today. Want to try?"

He holds out his hands to accept it and wades back into the stream repeating what she showed him. The hook gets caught in a braid once and she has to help him untangle and redo the braid, but otherwise he does a decent job for his first time at it. They manage four more fish. By now, she's warmed up considerably and gotten her boots back on, so she just enjoys watching him.

When he comes in, finally cold himself - she points out the grouse under the bush behind them. She mouths the words, "Those edible?"

His silent affirmation has her attaching her silencer to her pistol. He looks on curiously, but stays put.

She soundlessly turns around and puts down two before the rest fly away. "Probably too big a bullet for those birds. Hopefully there's something left," she mumbles as she crawls over to fetch the birds.

"First one was the best shot, the other we lost a good meat section. Sorry," she reports as she carries them back.

"What is that ye used?" his curiosity peaked.

"My pistol. It's a gun. Simplistically you put the bullet," she points to one on her bandoleer then back to the chamber, "...in here. You pull the trigger and it comes flying out here. This part makes it quiet. It's normally quite noisy. Want to see?" she offers after pulling the magazine clip out and verifying the chamber is empty.

He slowly inspects the weapon, but she quickly scolds him, "Don't get in the habit of looking down a barrel. Plenty of people die that way." So he holds the weapon out for her to take it back.

To smooth things over she proposes and squeezes his hand, "If we have time, show me how to use a sword properly sometime and I'll show you how to shoot."

"Deal," he agrees.

"A date then," she winks at him, "Do you need your coat back, so you can warm up?" Piper finishes packing up and pulls the coat close, hoping he'll say no.

"Na yet."

"Good. It smells like you - the outdoors, horses, campfires, leather, and that cherry tobacco you smoke. I don't want to give it up."

He blinks and after a pause he changes the subject back to something that is bothering him, "Uhm...Say, how do ye na know how to use a sword with the one on yer Jaeger?"

She rolls with the change in subject and confesses,"I'm told it's quite different. The Jaeger does all the heavy lifting and takes the brunt of everything. It's also connected to the Jaeger. I've not been trained with an actual sword in my hand,"

To make things fun again she taps him on the arm and dashes off, "Beat ya to the next bend! If I win, I'm keeping your coat!"


	5. Chapter 5 - What NOT To Sing

Chloe is humming a refrain from a popular song as they trot along on their horses.

"What's the song?" Kili asks.

Caught in her thoughts, she's a little embarrassed and looks down, "Well it's a song about enjoying time while we have it. Many Jaeger pilots die young, so we like to live it up while we can. The chorus line says, 'Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young,'"

"Sing it for me," he prompts hopefully.

"Uhm...I'm not a good singer," she tries to hedge.

"No one else will hear..." he gestures to the empty country side.

"No, Kili..." she states flatly unable to come up with an other excuse.

"Why not?" he looks confused since he genuinely wanted to hear the song and wanted her to sing it. It was a compliment to her.

She clears her throat, "Kili, the song is rather bawdy. I probably shouldn't have been humming it."

"I see," he looks away and spurs his horse in a huff.

She catches up to him to apologize. "Kili... I'm truly sorry. Raleigh told me to play nice, meaning to think about how your culture could be different from mine. I didn't think about it when I was humming. My culture can be shocking and rude to some. The song just popped in my head. I get in trouble a lot for not thinking first all the time. My sister is better at considering others than am."

"Just because I lack a beard, does na mean I do na understand," he looks genuinely hurt.

"No! No! Oh, ghads!" she looks mortified as she puts a hand on his arm hoping he'll listen, "Please, Kili. I was embarrassed and worried of what you would think of me! Besides, I'm sure I'm younger than you and you're a hoot to be around."

His look turns skeptical, but he's listening.

"Just for the record, I recently turned 21 and officially became an adult," she adds.

"What? I thought ye'd be at least in your late 80s!" he looks disbelieving but relieved.

"Eghads! I'm not old and wrinkled, Kili," she rolls her eyes at the thought.

It makes him start into hysteric laughter and he can barely manage, "80 is old age? Really?"

"Yes. Just how old are you?" she asks unsure, but wanting in on the joke.

"Evidently ancient..." he can't keep a straight face.

"Fess up, oh ancient one," she pokes him in the arm.

"Seventy-seven and just barely an adult," he confesses with a wink.

"No way! You're old enough to be a great grandpa!" she slaps him hard on the back and snorts in laughter.

When they regain themselves again, she prompts, "Well old man, tell me about where we are. I have no idea what anything is called or what the land beyond us is like.

As Kili leads her down the plain on the edge of the river, he strings his bow and directs, "To the west is what used to be the Greenwood Forest. Now it's called Mirkwood. No matter what, do na go in there. We barely made it out alive. Evil place."

"What happened?" she's interested to know.

He explains the bad encounters with the sleeping river, the supernatural white stag that led them astray from the path, enormous spiders, and unkind elves.

"So where are you headed? You all must be on a quest of some sort," she gently asks.

"Sorry. Can na say," he looks concerned about not being able to tell her.

"I was just curious. Not my business," she waves it off - even though she's dying to know.

Kili puts his finger to his lips and then draws his bow tracking something and fires. The movement of a hare running from them then falling catches her eye. Her eyes go wide and she mouths, "O. M. G!". She finally gets with the game and pulls out her pistol with the silencer on it, so the sound of a shot doesn't scare her horse or anything else off.

While he's heading to his kill, she spies movement in the trees by a slough off the river and heads that way. A large boar emerges and charges on seeing her. Her first shot doesn't take it down. Her horse takes off before she can get the next shot.

Switching to her rifle, she sees the boar now really angry and heading in a really bad direction. "Kili!" she does her best to belt out a scream loud enough to be heard and shoots a few rounds into the air to get his attention as she spurs her horse in the direction of the boar.

He looks up to see the problem and stands, drawing one of his large razor tipped hunting arrows, and taking care to aim before releasing. It hits in the head but doesn't fully penetrate the thick skull, not a kill yet but it does slow the animal. The boar is too close now, he pulls out his sword ready for the beast.

Chloe comes along side the boar and lets the automatic weapon take it's toll on the animal. It's slowing crash with the ground and slide forward goes in slow motion in her eyes, as Kili dives out of the way.

She bales off her horse as it slows and she stumbles around the dying beast to Kili. Shaking from the adrenaline rush, she helps pull him up and hugs him fiercely, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine..." he hugs her back after an uncomfortable second and then turns to the boar, "The poor beast is still alive. We should na let it suffer."

He gives a quick swipe with his blade and the wretched thing finally stops breathing. Her knees give out and he sits beside her as he asks, "Ye alright?"

"I will be. Just need a minute. I was so scared it was going to gore you," she hugs her knees and fights back the tears that sometimes come after the adrenaline stops flowing.

"I've dealt with worse. The wargs with orc riders are harder to kill. And we needed the meat. Wild boar is the best. And it will take a few days to smoke it." he states so calmly it kind of irks her, but she leans her head on his shoulder.

When she's calmed down, Kili gets up and offers her a hand up, "Well, lets get this work done...Ye owe me a tour. If the others do well, maybe we can tomorrow..."

It takes a good while to clean the animals and put them on a travois.  
As they finish, Kili asks to try her weapon.

"Well, this is the standard issue M16 assault rifle. It can fire 15 rounds, or bullets, a second and has a point range of 550 meters," she explains and demonstrates, "For the best aim, you put the stock here against your shoulder and hold with the opposite hand. The sights are here for aiming. You put your index finger in front of the trigger and pull back when you want to fire. It can fire in short bursts of 3 shots for the best effect. The recoil is minimized by a spring in the stock, but even so expect it to kick into your shoulder and to try to fly up some." She fires a few rounds then hands it to him.

He mimics how she held the rifle and she makes a few small corrections - helping him keep his cheek out of the way. When she steps back, he fires off 3 shots before letting up on the trigger. His ear to ear grin as he looks up then readies to aim again makes her giggle. Two more bursts and he looks at her declaring, "I want one..."

"I wish we had a target to shoot, I would have loved to see how well you shoot. You look like a pro already." she says in admiration.

He shrugs and hesitantly hands back the weapon.

"Well, you're an amazing shot with your bow, I'd bet you'd be able to out shoot me in no time..." she shyly compliments, "How long have you been an archer?"

He slings his bow over his shoulder and mounts his horse then hooks his quiver to the side, "Since I before I was battle ready at 30."

"Doh. Almost twice as long as I've been alive...That throws me for such a loop!" she shakes her head.

"Yer horse is burdened with our game. Here," he blows the hair out of his eyes and offers her a hand up to ride with him and she accepts.

"Want me to put your hair back again so it's not in your eyes?"

Another shrug, "Sure."

While she finger combs his hair back and replaces the clasp, he asks, "So is it customary for all women where ye come from to have such short hair?"

"Ah no. Just those of us in the military. It's more efficient to have a pixie cut like this. Doesn't get in the eyes on a windy day or in a helmet, can't be grabbed in a fight, and we can get ready for the day faster. But Piper and I insist on a little color for femininity and fun. We had really long hair down to the the middle of our backs before we joined the Jaeger program."

"Was it humiliating to cut such long hair?"

"No. More of a badge of honor. But we kept the braids of our hair as reminders. Hair and beards must be a thing for you guys."

"Um-hmm. Beards especially. We do na cut them ever - serious disgrace."

"You'll have a great beard some day..." she rubs the whiskers by his ear.

His head tucks down and he leans away, batting away her hand, "Gah! Quit it! That tickles!"

"I just couldn't resist. Sorry," she muffles a giggle and puts her hands on his sides reminding herself she has to play nice. "...So tell me about your home."

"Hmm...I was born in the northern Blue Mountains beyond the River Lune, on the west coast of these lands. The mountains are snowy most of the year and the lower elevations are covered in spruce, larch, linden, birch, oak, yew and maple trees. Our people traded with nearby towns, though, I never was able to go along. I always loved outings outside of our under mountain settlement. Mother would send Fili and I out in the forest to collect elderberries and cloud berries for wine and jams. We'd pick the little comfrey bell flowers and lilacs for her when they were in bloom. Even though the lakes were cold, we'd still catch frogs. We'd hunt foxes, boar, beaver, otter, wolves, bears, elk, stags, and hares."

"So, your parents stayed back there while you and Fili came here with your Uncle?" she queries trying to place things in her head.

"My mother is there. My father died in battle shortly after my birth. Uncle is the only father I can remember. Fili remembers him a little."

"Oh...Kili, I'm sorry to hear it," she puts her head on his shoulder.

He doesn't say much for a while after that. Breaking the silence he observes,"We're approaching camp, I should walk us into camp."

"Why?"

"Uncle is very untrusting of strangers. I do na know if he'd approve of us riding together."

"Oh..." that thought catches her off guard. After all the fun and flirting, and the hug after she thought she might to lose him to the boar, it makes her a little sad that she'll have to be more restrained. "Should I walk too, leading the other horse?"

"Suit yerself. Either way should be fine," he shrugs as he dismounts.

"Thank you for trusting me enough to let me ride with you," she says humbly, much of the swagger sapped out of her.

"Like ye said, 'Yer a hoot ta be around'," his smug one sided grin makes her feel at ease again.

"If I walk, we can talk still..." she opts.

As they walk into camp the sun is setting and they find that they're the first of the two groups to arrive.

"What can I do to help while we wait for Fili and Piper?"

"Na much. The others will prepare the evening meal. Fili and I just often get stuck with cleanup and hunting."

"Could be worse..."

"Exactly."

"I'll go get things ready for the tour tomorrow, see what needs to be repaired on the Black Corona, and heed your advice on armor. Where will you be when the others get back?"

"Tending the horses or sitting by the campfire."

* * *

Author's Notes:  
Yes I know they are "ponies" in the movie, not "horses". But I ask, how can a majestic king and a bunch of nobles ride "ponies". (or name one "Minty"... (o.O;) )


	6. Chapter 6 - What Did You Just Say?

Fili does catch up to Piper so he can get his coat back. After that sprint he reasons that she should be warmed up enough that he won't feel guilty over asking for it back, as he reaches the next bend.

When she catches up to him, she's panting and puts her hands on her knees and she catches her breath. "Gahds! You're fast!"

"I needed my coat back, so I could na afford to lose," he holds out his hand expectantly and motions 'gimme'.

She makes a pouty face but relinquishes it.

He whispers conspiratorially to his coat and holds it as if it was a pet, "I think she likes ye better than me."

"You're terrible..." Why the sudden, can't she come up with a better comeback?

"I try. Keeps Kili and I from being bored and it drives Uncle crazy," Fili retorts impishly as he puts his coat back on and puts his belt and scabbard strap back around it.

After they catch enough fish for everyone and prep the grouse, they head back and find they're the last ones.

...

After supper, Piper returns from cleanup and sees Chloe repelling off the side of the Jaeger doing a few welding repairs by lamp light, and Fili and Kili reclining contentedly around the rekindled fire with their hoods over their eyes and their pipes hanging out of their mouths.

Chloe hollers down to Piper when she sees her walking up, "Get changed, I'll clean up here. I want to hear how it went."

Piper gives her the thumbs up and manages her way up the behemoth. She's changing back into armor when Chloe comes back in and turns off the comm links.

"So, how'd it go?" Chloe can't decide if she's bursting at the seams to tell of her trip or if she wants to hear her sister's story more.

Piper starts babbling so fast it's almost hard to understand her. "Really fun. He's a terrible tease. I threatened to keep his coat after I about froze in the river. My feet got so cold, he had to carry me back to shore. I'll show him to use a pistol if he teaches me sword fighting. When he ate a sour gooseberry, I almost kissed him."

"About that..."

"What..." Piper lifts an eyebrow.

"Thorin doesn't think much of strangers, and likely all non dwarf folk. Kili was careful that we appeared to be not too close. We'll have to be careful that our flirty tendencies don't ruin it for us all."

"Oh, no wonder he ran so fast when I took of with his coat. Ghads he was fast! So what about you?"

Chloe takes a breath, "Where do I start? It started out so bad. We got into a fight over that stupid song "Die Young" that I was humming. No bawdy songs - Ok? But we cleared that up when we understood each other's side. After that it was a blast. He's amazing and crazy brave. I scared a boar and my pistol didn't take it down. He just stood there firing arrows at it until it was so close he had to draw his sword. I caught up with it and took it down with the M16. He dodged, but I was so scared. I ran up and just hugged him. He was a little uncomfortable with it, but didn't complain. Beards are super important to them. They grew up in the Blue Mountains. I rode on his horse with him, but outside of camp we got off and walked to look more proper. They're on a mission, but won't tell what. Their father passed away when we was too young to remember so Thorin is like a dad to them. And oh, did I mention he's almost four times our age, yet just turned adult?"

"What?!" Piper exclaims.

"He's 77. Fili will be older. We had a good laugh over it."

"No way! Oh... I almost forgot. Fili told me about the Lonely Mountain. Smaug the dragon is there. He didn't say much about it though."

"Ooh suspicious..." Chloe thinks.

Piper hits the conclusion first though, "Where there's a dragon, there's likely a hoard of gold...right? And dwarves liked gold in the legends, right? I think we know where they're going..."

"A dragon...oh my..." Chloe starts to look worried, "There's only 14 of them."

"Chloe, these guys are the stuff of legend. How did we have the good fortune of getting messed up with them?" Piper looks awestruck and a little worried too.

"What can we do to make the others, especially Thorin trust us? If I have to be stranded in this place so far from home, I don't want to mess this up!" Chloe's mind is spinning.

"Me neither! Oh ghads, here they come! I thought they were going to wait for us. I'm so nervous now. But look at 'em swagger. I wish I could get a video of that!"

"I'm turning on the outside comm so we can hear what they're saying," Chloe schemes.

Fili's voice: "I'm glad it ended up going well. We had fun too. Just take care and watch what ye say, ok? Uncle is still not fond of them."

Kili's voice: "Well, now what? It's na like there's a front door to knock on. Do we knock on it's boot or kick it a few times?"

Fili: "Try it. But they're probably watching us. The thing has to have eyes for them to see, no?"

Kili: "Think they can hear us too?"

Fili: "Probably. That is just so na natural...It's metal."

Kili: "After firing her rifle, I really want to see what this thing is like, natural or na."

Fili: "Ye got to shoot? Na fair!"

Kili: "Ye have to try it. She thinks I'll be a good shot." (The girls see him hook his thumbs in his coat and puff up his chest.)

Fili: "Nanner nanner..." (He mimics Kili's talking with his hand as if to say, "Blah blah blah".)

Two girlish sniggers and a familiar voice interrupt their bickering, "Boys are you going to invite us down or are you going to waste time arguing all day?"

Fili slaps the back of Kili's head before motioning the girls to come down, "Told ye."

The girls bound down from the Jaeger as if it takes no effort at all. "So, now what?" they ask, wondering what the guys have in mind for the evening.

Fili switches the torch to his other hand and offers his arm. "Well, we wondered if ye'd like to gaze at the stars with us. There's no moon tonight and it will be perfect to see the most stars. Too bright right by the campfire."

"We'd love to! Getting to be with you two and maybe getting another clue to where in the universe we are will be great!" Piper takes his arm.

Kili also offers his arm to Chloe and the guys lead the girls back down the river to a flat spot with no boulders or shrubs in the way of the view and they can hear the river's soft burbling.

All four of them lay on their backs and look up.

"So do you have a North Star?" Chloe asks trying to place the stars into groups in her head.

Kili scoots so his head his next to hers and points upward, "There in the dragon is Thuban, the North Star."

Chloe gasps, bolts up and grabs Piper's hand as she whispers in another language, "It's Draco. This is our sky thousands of years ago. There's the Big Dipper with our North Star, just slightly different. But it's not the right one yet. Thuban - I remember it from Astronomy...is an ancient North Star."

They hear a rustling and the two brothers have put a distance between themselves and the girls. The guys' standing posture is almost animal like, ready to spring or flee. Even in the dimness Piper can see Fili's set jaw. The lowered tone of his voice in the same language she just heard Chloe speak sends shivers down her spine, "How do ye know this language?"

The girls look helplessly to each other. Piper's mouth is too dry to speak.

His menace grows, "Tell me now!"

Chloe gathers her courage first and asks a question of her own in a shaky voice and the same language, "How do you know the secret language passed down for generations in our family? It's so secret even the name has been lost to time and Dad wouldn't share it with Mom."

She looks to Kili and he appears just as wary and withdrawn as Fili does. He answers with suspicion in his voice, "It's Khuzdul. It's the language of our people. We do not share it with outsiders ever. The petty dwarrow were banished for trying to share it."

Piper interrupts and her eyes dart back and forth between Fili and Kili, "But our family is supposedly the last to ever speak it! How can it be the dwarven language? And how can we be in the same world thousands of years before we're even to be born?" Piper asks hopelessly unable to lift the stricken expression from her face. She turns to Chloe and bites her lip as she asks, "How do we ever get home?"

Kili runs his hand through his hair and rubs the back of his neck as he frowns in concentration, "But ye said there were no dwarrow..."

Chloe hugs her sister to help her calm down, "Sis, there's got to be an explanation for this all...What do we know right now?...  
- We know a secret language, which is evidently the secret language of the dwarrow.  
- Dad always regaled us with the old stories - especially the ones of the dwarves.  
- We see better in the dark than most."

Piper sniffles as she adds, "We're really short and Dad always said 'our people' didn't belong here but we managed well enough. And our family has unusually long life spans among the humans and usually has sons...It was quite the shock for Dad when Mom had twins, especially girl twins. And Dad and Uncle always had beards."

"Dad gave us each a secret name..." Chloe reveals in tumbling nervous words, and looks at Fili and Kili who have dared come back in a little closer. "Do you have secret names that you only share with family and the one you marry?"

Kili nods slowly and Fili tilts his head intrigued. The girls are on to something.

"Uncle said there was something Dad had always wanted to tell us, and Uncle would tell us when we got back home when we go on furlough." Chloe adds.

Piper's eyes go wide as a puzzle piece clicks into place and she excitedly grabs her sisters hands and she's bouncing up and down, "Chloe! The Lonely Mountain...Oh my gosh! Why didn't I get it right when Fili said it and we looked right at it! It's Erebor! Dad always said our people migrated to a lost kingdom called Erebor after it was regained! And it was lost to a dragon then regained!"

Fili grabs her shoulders in desperation in a grip so tight it makes Piper wince, "What?! Mahal... How can ye be from Erebor? And how is it regained from Smaug?"

Chloe grabs his arms and commands, "Let go of my sister now!"

Fili takes a deep breath and lets go of her arms and looks away, "I...I'm sorry."

Kili adds, "But we have to know how to oust Smaug from Erebor"

Piper closes her eyes for a few minutes and just breathes as she tries to calm herself.

Chloe looks Kili in the eye and puts a hand on his arm, "I wish I knew. The legends usually leave important details like that out. We just know the dragon ends up dead after it leaves the mountain."

Kili looks down and kicks the ground in frustration, "How do thirteen dwarrow and a hobbit kill a very large fire breathing drake to take back our home?"

She takes his hand and bends over to look into his downcast face, "Thirteen dwarrow, a hobbit AND four friends with experience fighting Kaiju...two of those friends may be distant kin. We want to help, IF you'll let us."

Fili comes to stand by his brother, "But will Uncle let ye help us even if yer Captain would agree?"

"I think we can get Raleigh and Mako to agree. The Kaiju are a race that invade and take over worlds. Either Smaug is one or is like them. But your Uncle...he's unreadable..."

Piper comes over to join them and Fili gives her an apologetic look, "Forgive me?"

She interlaces her fingers in his as her answer, before continuing, "We have 'tours' to give tomorrow. That might be a tipping point."

He gives her hand a squeeze, "It may be best if Kili and I bring this up to Uncle in private. I do na know how he'll react. We obviously did na take it so well."

"Do you need to go tell him now?" Chloe asks Kili, "Or do we still have time to gaze at the stars together? I'd like to hear the dwarven stories about the constellations. And if there's any differences in navigating with Thuban as the North Star."

"Yer na going to startle everyone again?" Kili gives a gentle verbal poke.

"That depends...", she brushes the stubble on the back of his cheek and jaw, causing him to tuck his head down and laugh.

"Hey!" he scolds as he leads her back to where they started out for the evening. They lay with their heads next to each other again so they can point out stars for each other.

Fili pulls Piper down to sit and lean back on him so he can look over her shoulder and help point out the constellations.


	7. Chapter 7 - Black Corona Cruise Line

**September 26/Afhumryanj 22**

"We're here for the tour ye promised," Fili announces.

"Come on up!" Piper invites.

The hatch opens. As Fili and Kili climb up, Piper peeks out and offers them a hand in. "Welcome aboard the Black Corona. Chloe is checking with Raleigh and Mako, to make sure we have clearance before heading out."

Chloe winks and finishes her conversation with her superiors. "Mako says we should go across the river and stay in sight. Others have said they want a tour too. They're arranging that now. How about some music while we start up?" She punches a button and uses the screen above to select Born to Rise by Red Light King.

_We were born to rise_  
_We were born to rise_

_So what'd you know about sacrifice when the lights go out?_  
_The price to pay when you're digging down_  
_The skin of your teeth and the pain in your back_  
_What'd you know about hope? What'd you know about that?_

Piper interjects, "I'd offer you boys a seat, but this isn't usually a passenger service...You can hang on here if you need. You two are the first we've bothered giving a tour to. All the other guys we've met ONLY liked us for our Jaeger and tried to use us to get into the Jaeger program."

_Write it off as criminal, a place to cast a stone_  
_On and on we carry on when one is not enough_

"Ready to drift sis?" Chloe puts on her helmet, steps into place, and gives the ok as her sister does the same,"The drift is where we link to the machine with our minds. It requires two of us, because it's too much of a load for one mind. The two pilots have to be closely bonded, because we have to share memories, feelings and thoughts. The closer we are, the better we fight. We don't usually pilot with others. It's too intrusive." She closes her eyes waiting for the waves of mental images.

"Pilot to Pilot connection engaged. Initiating startup, ready to stand. You might want to hang on for this, boys," Piper warns as she and Chloe crouch - mimicking the Jaeger's stance, then slowly stand.

_We are the ones who were born to rise_  
_We are the ones with the fire inside_  
_I go to war with the brothers I trust_  
_And there ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us_

"We have to move a little more slowly and exaggerate our movements, so the mechanisms can keep up with us," Piper explains as they step back together with a high step and turn the giant around.

"Left side calibrated," Chloe brings her palm into her other fist at the same time as her sister.

"Right side, verified," Piper confers.

Kili tries to reach out and touch the holographic imagery he sees before him.

The twins both turn and in unison say, "Ready for the fun part?"

_We are the ones who will bring the rain_  
_We are the ones who will break the chain_  
_I go to war with the brothers I trust_  
_And there ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us_

The dwarves can't hide their grins as they each lift and arm and tap their vambraces together to echo just how cool they think this is.

Black Corona steps over the river and takes of into a run. They turn sharply into a corner and put an arm out to balance the weight shift, then come to a complete stop practically on a dime.

"I wish we had something big enough to smack around a bit," Piper laments.

"Yeah, Mako won't let us go head to head," Chloe adds mournfully, then realizes,"Oh, they might be loosing visual with us. Better turn around."

"What do you think of the view?" Piper points moving the robot's arm too, "Those mountains are pretty. What are they called?"

"The Iron Mountains, if that's the view you were talking about," Fili teases making the girls shake their heads, and with them the Black Corona too. Fili and Kili have to hang on to keep from being tossed about.

The girls look slightly abashed, "Sorry, it has no choice but to move with us."

_What'd you know about standing up when the odds get stacked?_  
_Time stands still, ain't no_ _turnin' back_  
_When everything you're worth is under attack_  
_What'd you know about heart? What'd you know about that?_

"Now combat moves," Piper shares as they work through a series of moves - High block, step through, punch, punch, step back then out, kick up and around.

"Here's the part you've been waiting so patiently for - the sword, it's one of our favorites too. Lets put this in front of the screen so they can see it as it rolls out..." As they lift their right arms, blue and red holograms surround them and the chain blade starts unfolding in front of the robot. Fili and Kili's mouths open astonishment as the chain links click together to form a solid blade.

"We wish you two could be running this and feel the adrenaline rush..." they lament but start a series of several swings - a wide foot stance with a swing from over head, a step forward cut from the upper right then down, same thing from the other side, step and thrust forward, and step to the side and swing at the torso to the right. Finally they take one last over head swing and bring the sword down to the ground as they bend at the knees to help add force to the blow. As the dust settles and the Jaeger stand, they see the deep swath in the ground that it left.

_We were born to rise_  
_Ain't no stopping us, no stopping us_  
_We were born to rise_  
_There ain't no stopping us, there ain't no stopping us_

"Anything we missed?" Piper asks.

The boys blink and Fili asks, "What could ye have possibly missed?"

The twins shrug and Piper continues, "Dunno, this IS our first tour. We'd been trying for a flip in the simulators, but haven't quite managed it. Mako says it's possible because the Jaeger is built so much like us. The Corona has even got kind of a girlish strut to her walk."

"What's a simulator?" Fili asks.

"Oh sorry. I didn't think about the vocabulary...It's a way to pretend we're in the Jaeger and train and try new things, with out taking damage to the Jaeger."

Chloe asks Kili, "What did you think of that song?"

"I do na know where those playing it are and it's na like anything we've heard. It felt kind of primitive with the deep voices, drums and the instruments playing the tune. I liked the part about 'going to war with the brothers I trust' and 'no stopping us'. Would be a good song to sing when you're going to war," he thinks out loud.

Fili adds, "Tribal like? Maybe with just drums?"

Kili nods as he leans against the wall. Then an idea strikes him, and he strokes his chin with a rascal-ish look in his eyes. Chloe utters, "Uh, oh. Do I want to know what you're thinking..."

"There's a song I seem to recall someone refusing to sing..." he nudges.

Chloe pales then flushes and has to step out of her harness and detach from the connection before she can allow herself to react any further, because the robot's arms were already moving up to it's face. Then she shuts off the comm ports quickly before daring to speak. "Gah! Did you do that just to see if you could make a Jaeger blush? It worked! Poor Black Corona was putting her hands up to her face!"

"I doubt the Jaeger is really doing the blushing..." Fili quips.

"And I want ta hear it. Ye were so happy as ye hummed it," Kili continues.

Piper moves the arms down and disengages too.

Chloe puts her hands up in surrender and closes her eyes not believing she's about to share this song, "Alright, alright. Ghads, I'd hoped you'd forget."

"I do na forget," Kili gloats. He wins either way.

Chloe pokes Kili in the chest. "On a more serious note - troublesome old man, I had to shut off the comm out ports before I dared react. We broadcast what we say to the other Jaeger. Remember when you got off the horse? This is our version. Unless the comm out is off, others hear what happens here. Ok?"

Fili looks at Kili, "Old man?"

Piper explains, "If Kili told the truth about his age, we're like one fourth your age..."

"Kili - we're cradle robbing?" Fili blurts.

The girls roll their eyes. Chloe returns the volley, "As if..."

Piper turns on the comm out for a moment, "Gipsy II, the boys want to hear more of our music while we show them more details of the bridge. We don't want to be a bother, so we're turning off our comm out. Be back in a bit." Then switches it back off.

As the song comes on, Fili notices the girls seem quieter and are likely a little embarrassed - since this is the song that Kili had mentioned to him earlier. He nudges Kili, then steps over to Piper and says with a sweet boyish smile, "Ye dance to this, no?" He takes her hands and puts one on his shoulder and puts his hand on the small of her back while he holds her other hand to the side, "Ready?"

It puts a serious blush on Piper's face, but she nods eagerly, "I never thought I'd dance like this to club music!"

He starts slowly for her to catch on - taking a few steps to the side then turning while doing the same step, then he speeds up to a pace to keep up with the music.

Kili does the same for Chloe, "Does this help distract ye from the lyrics?" She smiles gratefully. He continues, "It's lively and lighthearted. I see why ye were humming it."

When the song hits the line 'That magic in your pants...', it makes Fili and Kili throw their heads back in laughter and step off beat for a time or two and it sends the girls into the giggles too. Kili remarks between laughs shaking his head, "Mahal...That has to be the funniest description ever..."

In the next songs the girls suggest teaching them some club steps. Fili and Kili improvise their own in with claps, knee slaps and stomping.

Raleigh's voice comes in over the speakers, "Disco's over girls. Time to come back in."

Chloe zips over to flip on the comms, "Aww. Captain! We were just in the middle of a good dance song!"

"Tell them you can dance another time. We have an updated status and will brief you here. Gipsy out."

"Understood, sir. On our way."

* * *

Author's notes:  
Once Chloe had brought up the song, I had to find a way for Kili to hear it.


	8. Chapter 8 - Photos and Memories

Both Jaeger crews stand in front of the Gipsy for the briefing. Mako gives the update, "We've received a recorded message sent via drone. Alaska and Shatterdome have been working on a retrieval plan. They expect to be able to retrieve us in one to two weeks. We have some time to kill. But it sounds like our new friends will be heading out in the morning."

The girls are utterly deflated at the news. Evidently the idea of accepting help was below Thorin. Piper crosses her arms and heaves a sigh. Chloe kicks at the ground with her boot.

Mako sees how much the twins like the youngest dwarves. She tries to put some perspective on it all as she puts a comforting arm around each of them, "I know it's not what you want to hear. But they've been obviously on the move for sometime, we can't expect them to stay with us. Make the most of the time we do have and keep the memories. Maybe they'll let you take some pictures and you can give them some." She removes her shoulder bag with her Polaroid camera and offers it to Chloe.

"Mako, you're the best!" the girls brighten and hug her before running off to find Kili and Fili.

...

As the girls rush through camp, they almost collide with Thorin. Finally at a complete stop Chloe apologizes, "Terribly sorry, Sire!"

He waves it off, "No doubt, ye'll be looking for my nephews."

"Uhm, yes. But, may we speak with you a minute, too?" Chloe bubbles as an idea is forming in her head.

He nods, but his mood is unreadable.

"Well, Piper and I want to say thank you for welcoming our crews. You didn't have to. It's an incredible privilege. Where we come from, real dwarrow are the stuff of legend - strong, brave, incredible fighters and craftsmen. After these last few days I had the chance to see your hospitality, the incredible bravery and strength of legend when Kili and I hunted and the boar charged him, and the fun loving and kind nature of your people. We'll never forget these days we have had together. We've also truly appreciated being around those who don't want to just know us for our Jaegers. Thank you for taking a chance on us."

His softened expression and just the hint of a smile are a treasure that the twins know isn't seen often, "Ye've provided a much needed diversion and lightheartedness. We've a hard journey ahead. Fili and Kili truly have enjoyed the chance to shed the seriousness of our task and the mantle of royalty for a short time."

"We wish we could be there along side you all as you face what's ahead. But we respect your choice. We even wish we could stay here. But our government pretty much owns us for the remainder of our military tour and we'll likely sign up for another after it. Such is the price in a war for our existence," Piper adds.

Thorin puts a hand on each of their shoulders then points down the way, "Ye're good lasses. My lads are waiting for you down by the river, watering the horses."

Chloe grabs Piper's hand and drags her down toward the river, but Piper looks back and hollers to Thorin, "Smiles look good on you!"

...

Down at the river bank the girls find Fili and Kili brushing down the the horses as the horses drink.

Fili lets the girls know they're almost done.

Kili has his boots off and is standing in the river as he works. Chloe sees the glint in his eye and his arm swing down toward the water. In reaction she turns quickly to shield the camera as the spray of water falls over her, and she squeals at the feel of the cold water run down the back of her neck into her armor. "Kili, if I didn't have Mako's camera I'd dunk you in that river!"

"What's stopping ye?" Kili tries to egg her on.

She holds up the camera, "This. A camera. I can't get it wet. Come up here...please. We heard you guys are leaving tomorrow. If you don't mind we'd like to take pictures and can give you some of us too. Mementos."

"Pictures?" Fili walks over curious about the odd shaped black and blue box.

Piper intercedes and tries to herd the two together and away from the horses a bit, "Just stand here and smile, ok? Say Cheese!" They do what they're told, but don't get the 'smile for the camera' part.

Chloe puts the camera to her face and pushes the button, "Gah. You two were so serious. But the picture will be ready in a just a moment so you can see how this works."

The guys walk over and stare at the camera expectantly. Kili tries to touch the photo as it is pushed out of the camera and Chloe grabs his hand, "Not yet. Patience. It has to finish and dry." Once the photo is out of the camera, Chloe flaps it a bit to help it dry.

"That's us!" Fili points and tries to touch the photo too.

"Try not to put your fingers on the photo. Hold the edges," Piper grabs his hand too and gives the photo to him with the other hand.

"We get to keep that one. Unless you two think you need a photo of yourselves," Piper snatches it back.

"Now Kili. I'll show you how to take one of us. And we'll show you how to pose in a picture better," Chloe offers. She turns his shoulders toward where he and Fili just were. "We'll be standing over there. You put your hand through the strap, and put your other finger near the shutter button," she puts the camera strap around his hand. "Next you look through here to get a good idea of what's going to be in the picture." He dutifully looks through the eyepiece. "Then when both sides are ready you hold still and push the button. Got it?" she finishes her instructions.

He nods as he thinks through the instructions.

The girls pose with their arms around each others' neck, cheek to cheek and putting their hands up in the V peace signs, and giving playful smiles. The click of the button has Fili rushing over to the camera. "Wait, Fili! Kili take another one. Then you can each have one," Piper instructs.

When each has a photo of his own, they compare them to the girls. Fili asks, "We can keep these?"

"Yes. And we can take more. I think we have a whole pack of paper in here, so we should have 30 photos total for the day," Chloe affirms.

"Now back over there you two," Piper directs.

"I'm na putting my cheek next to that troll's face..." Kili teases.

"Pose in a way you want us to remember you," Piper offers and giggles as Fili puts Kili in a headlock and rubs his knuckles in Kili's hair.

When they hear the click of the shutter they look up and Fili lets Kili out of the headlock. Kili sputters, "Hey! I thought ye'd wait until we're ready!"

Chloe goes over and pinches his cheek, "But you were so cute..."

"Cute? Warriors are na cute..." he protests indignantly and crosses his arms.

She holds out the camera in front of them and kisses his cheek as she presses the shutter and then whispers, "Are too."

Piper snatches the camera back, "Hey, don't hog it!" Then, seeing Fili's roguish look as he taps his cheek, she looks back and mock protests, "Chloe...look what you started!"

When Piper repeats holding out the camera and reaching over to kiss Fili's cheek, he surprises her and turns to kiss her full on as the camera clicks. When she steps back, her fingers go to her lips in surprise. He snatches the camera quickly and captures her look. She shakes her head, "You rascal..."

Chloe rounds the two boys up again, "Now, how do you want us to remember you?"

Fili draws his swords and stands back to back with Kili as he strings his bow, nocks an arrow and draws.

Click.

"Now, how can we help you two, so we have a bit of time to train together? I owe that cheeky rogue over there a shooting lesson," Piper changes modes.

The horses just need to be taken back and hitched.

Kili takes Chloe's hand as they walk back leading the horses. She gives him a questioning look as if to say, "Are you sure this is ok?"

He whispers to her and squeezes her hand, "Fili was coming up to see where ye were. He saw Uncle accept ye two before ye came to the river. Minor miracle to gain his trust so fast." She squeezes his hand in return.


	9. Chapter 9 - Worst Day Ever!

That afternoon, Piper sets up targets from chopped wood with paper stuck to it, down by the river. She asks which weapon Fili would like to shoot. He points to the pistol. So she shows him how to shoot her Glock 17. He seems to really like how the weapon could be easily concealed. He in turn gives her the promised tips on actual sword fighting and remarks on how fighting in the Jaeger could be different. When ever Fili is able to show he could make contact as they practice, he demands a kiss.

Chloe and Kili enjoy watching them and taking pictures for them. Kili stands behind Chloe and wraps his arms around her. She turns to face him and kiss him, and whispers in Khuzdul, "It's so easy to be here with you. I wish we could come with you." He puts his forehead to hers, "I do too."

The late evening campfire seems to have snuck upon them in no time. Fili and Kili are the first to bring out their instruments.

The whole company takes turns dancing with all three girls, except Thorin who seems out of sorts. Piper decides to try to coax him out of his standoff-ish-ness, but he declines. She can't read if he doesn't want to participate, is shy, or feels the frivolity beneath him. But she really doesn't want to leave him out.

Balin is the one to finally draw him out of it, "Lad, git up and join us. Ye may na git another chance considering our task. It's hard going from here on out, and ye know it." He brings Mako over to Thorin. She holds out her hand and he hesitantly accepts it. He seems a little unsure of himself, but gains confidence as they dance. Pretty soon Chloe cuts in on Mako. And then Piper cuts in on her. And Thorin's mood is greatly improved with the attention. Fili steps in and tries to cut in on Thorin. "Ye can na cut in on yer king..." he declares, dodging Fili, and whirls Piper away with a wink.

When they're across the way he goes back to serious mode, "My nephews say ye believe Smaug can be killed. Thank ye for that hope and for understanding that we must do this ourselves, even as fond as we are of ye. I've just been pondering how we'll manage it. Are there any other clues in the legends?"

She purses her lips in thought, "Just that the dragon is killed outside of the mountain. Could there be a reason for the lack of knowledge on it? Something that they chose not to reveal in history?"

He nods and continues around once more in the dance with her, before turning her over to Fili.

...

**September 27/Afhumryanj 23, sometime before midnight, inside the cockpit of the Corona.**

"Chloe, can you sleep?" Piper asks out loud.

"No. Someone keeps tossing and turning over there..." Chloe responds in annoyance.

"Do you think Fili and Kili are awake?"

"They're used to being on the road, and probably can catch sleep when they need. If you want to see them off in the morning, you should rest so you don't look like something the cat dragged in." Chloe responds blandly.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Piper accuses.

"I'm not. I'm trying to rest so I won't be cranky or cry when we send them off. It's time for you to shut up now," Chloe lets the frustration in her voice show fully.

Piper groans as she rolls over again, then gives up and throws on the external comms, in an off hope.

Fili's shushed voice comes in over the speakers, "Kili, the girls are sleeping. That's why they are na hearing us. They're being sane, unlike us."

Piper rushes to open the hatch, and both girls peek out with excited grins and they motion the guys to climb up.

Once everyone is inside with the hatch shut, the girls shut off the outbound comms.

"Fili, I almost didn't turn on the comms. Gahds, I'm glad we did!" Piper says about a million miles and hour. Fili pulls her to him tightly.

"We wanted to spend these last few hours with ye," Kili confesses. Chloe plants a deep kiss on his lips before he can say more.

...

**September 28/Afhumryanj 24**

Dawn came too soon. Both couples fell asleep in each other's arms.

A voice clearing itself over the speakers startles them awake. "Girls, we assume you two know where Fili and Kili are. We'd prefer not to have to send a search party into the Corona. Come out immediately," Raleigh says uncomfortably.

Chloe is the first to the comms, and she blushes as she speaks in a barely audible voice, "Understood sir. They are here. Be right out, sir."

Fili brings up a point as he gathers his coat and swords and then strokes Piper's cheek, "We're sorry to cause ye trouble. Uncle will not look well upon our brazen actions. Kili and I had planned to leave before everyone else was up - but well... We'll have to face him bravely. Prepare yourselves. He will na be kind. Show any weakness, and he'll pounce on it."

"We read you loud and clear," Piper replies and gives him a smooch before exiting the Jaeger with him.

Kili takes a deep breath and asks Chloe, "Ready?"

She nods and adds as they exit, "He can't make me ashamed of being with you."

Fili and Kili put their arms protectively around the girls as they walk up to camp. The whole traveling party is waiting on horseback for Fili and Kili. Thorin glares at them through narrowed eyes and verbally snipes at them, "Nice of ye to finally arrive. Anything to declare?"

Fili answers for the four of them, "No Uncle. Sorry to keep you all waiting."

"These two harlots have come to declare a claim to ye two, I assume." Thorin growls.

"Uncle! They are innocent! Do na call them such names!" Kili protests and stands in front of Chloe.

"Whether they say so now, or whether they show up on our door steps with bastard brats, it makes no difference. They will not be admitted into the house of Durin," Thorin continues determined to be heard.

Fili holds Piper tighter and his fists clench, "We had the opportunity, yes. But we did na because we cared what ye think, Uncle."

Chloe steps up to his horse and looks up into his eyes unflinching, "Sire, even if we tell you nothing happened, it's obvious you won't believe us. We knew we'd have to go home. We make no claim here. We simply wanted any time we could have with your nephews. Nothing to be ashamed of."

Balin, Dori and Bilbo at least look sympathetic. The others are doing their best to ignore the goings on.

Thorin turns his head snubbing her words. "Ye have no say...outsider," he lets his thoughts on her place be known.

She turns in rebellion and kisses Kili on the lips tenderly and puts her hat on his head before he gets up on his horse, "Be safe. I won't ever forget you."

Piper whispers in Fili's ear and he hugs her back quietly saying, "Ye too. Gaubdûkhimâ gagin yâkùlib Mahal. (May we meet again with the grace of Mahal.)" He snatches her hat and puts it on as he mounts his horse, then lingers holding her up raised hand.

Thorin is already off at a good pace leading the procession away. Fili and Kili have to spur their horses to catch up.

The clear blue of the cloudless sky and brisk light wind do nothing to help bring up the girls' spirits.

Raleigh and Mako call them over to the Jaegers. Raleigh is the one to break the silence, "Well girls, that was quite the way to make a lasting bad impression. I don't care to be cussed out by a king ever again. Mako and I had diplomatic dilemma to deal with because of you two. Why did you not heed my advice?"

"Sir, we tried very hard to heed your advice. How could we say no, when they came over to our Jaeger last night? They knew the risks too. They had planned to go back. We just all fell asleep," Piper explains and bites her lip to keep from crying.

"We're going to monitor the Lonely Mountain, aren't we?" Chloe pleads.

Mako asks, "Why would we do that? It was made clear they don't want our interference."

"But Mako! The dragon is killed outside of the mountain. If it comes near us, we'll be able to claim self defense. And what if it attacks the town south of us? They're going to have to tick it off badly to get it to leave it's lair." Piper adds.

Raleigh cuts off the conversation, "Mako and I will consider it. No promises. In the mean time, we'll focus on our situation here. Alaska has sent another message. We may not be leaving for a good while now. Their initial attempt to bring in a booster failed. It will take a heavy duty rocket to get one of our Jaegers out of here. It will likely be one at a time. The portal may not be stable either. They are considering looking into portal technology, but that will likely take even longer."

The girls groan in despair, "Today is the worst day ever!"


	10. Chapter 10 - Smaug

**October 2/Afhumryanj 28**

Several days later, they see the dragon leave the mountain and it seems to be in a rage. It lays waste to the side of the mountain with its fire. Piper and Chloe cling to each other for comfort as they watch in dismay, afraid for their the little invasion party. The size of the beast appears to be a category 4 or 5.

When the beast finally gives up scorching the side of the peak, Piper is absolutely beside herself. Chloe isn't holding up well either. Mako sits with them, holding them as they let out their grief. Raleigh brings his thought on the beast's attacks and a tidbit of hope, "Girls, I don't think the dragon found what it was trying to kill. It wouldn't have taken long to roast that small party. But he kept at it for a long time. He was really frustrated. Dragons were lazy creatures in the legends. He wouldn't spend that much time for nothing. They could have taken shelter in the peak. You had said they were the stuff of legend. Have faith in them."

...  
**October 3/Afhumryanj 29 -Mid morning...**

With a roar that carries the distance, Smaug leaves his den again, flying fast.

Raleigh notices first that Smaug is headed south toward them, and orders the crews to battle stations. They barely have time to initiate drift before he's close enough to attack with his flaming breath. Smaug is easily larger than either Jaegger.

"I hate the flying ones..." Raleigh mutters aloud to all as he and Mako dodge the first blast.

Piper and Chloe run and jump, tackling the beast and bringing it down to the ground. They start rolling out the chain blade to go for the kill, but Smaug tucks in his wings and rolls over on top of the Corona hoping to crush his attacker.

The Gipsy manages the first strike, but it's a glancing blow. No real damage. Smaug flips over away from the Gipsy, and frees the Corona. He's about to go airborne again, but Chloe and Piper make a strike to his wing, crippling it.

Smaug roars, "No one can defeat me. I am Smaug the Golden, The Terror of All!" He sucks in a breath, preparing for a massive fire spurt. The girls try to dodge, but his long agile neck can track any direction they can go.

The Gipsy's stab into the dragon's side distracts him from the Corona. He only singes the Jaeger. It leaves him open to the girl's blade and a deep cut to the neck near the top of the head. The next blow from the Gipsy renders him unable to lift his head. Chloe and Piper scream together in rage as they take the stroke that decapitates the beast.

After a few moments to catch their breaths, the girls have a plan. "Captain, requesting permission to deliver the head of Smaug to the king," Piper proudly half asks, half demands.

"Very well. They should know it's fate," Raleigh relents.

The Corona's hands pick up the head like a bowling ball and both giant robots make their way at a quick pace toward the solitary peak.

"Piper, what are we going to say? I don't think they're in the market for a drake's head." Chloe asks.

"Well, we could leave a note," Piper suggests semi-seriously.

"That would be sooooo romantic..." Chloe's sarcasm makes Piper sticks her tongue out at her sister.

"I was kind of serious. It would get Thorin's attention..."

"And you think we can just leave a little paper note with it? It's not like we have any with us anyway?"

"No, but we'll think of a way..." Piper insists on hanging on to the plan.

It takes several hours to reach the Lonely Mountain, when they thought it would be just a short jaunt. The sheer height of the peak made the distance deceptive.

Upon reaching the base, they take a break and plan their approach. Piper exits and takes her blow torch to write a message in the runes of the Khuzdul language on a fairly flat faced boulder.

When both crews are ready for the encounter, they make their way to the gates. Enormous dwarf statue guardians with double bladed axes on each side of the gate stand much taller than the Jaegers. Cathedral like spire carvings tower above the broken ramparts. Large chunks of the battlements lay strewn around the base of the former gates. Many large scratches are in the lower sections where Smaug must have clung to the battlements when he chose to enter from above.

"I wish we could have seen this before Smaug took over! That must have been Dale behind us. And the gates to Erebor had to be even more impressive..." Chloe remarks as they take in the scene.

"Whoa...That's where the dragon broke in. He tore through the ramparts like they were kids building blocks..." Piper gapes then adds, "That's where we're going to leave it!"

Piper and Chloe duck into the dragon's entrance and turn on their outside speakers to announce their presence, "Uhm, hello...anyone home? The crews of the Black Corona and Gipsy II have news for the company of his majesty, Thorin..."

The Corona places the items in the entryway that Smaug had used. Hoping that those who see the items would enjoy the irony.

"Hello? King Thorin! Is anyone here?" Chloe's voice resonates in the once stunningly ornate chamber.

"Whoa, girls - check this out!" Raliegh's voice excitedly invites them as he turns on the Gipsy's night lights to highlight walkways, stairways, pillars, statues that reach the ceiling of the great cavern and windows everywhere to what must have been an unimaginable city. "No wonder the dwarves don't feel uncomfortable underground. This place is so vast!"

As they walk over to the other crew, the Corona's foot steps off a cliff and they grab the wall to regain balance. They turn on their lights and see a remnant of a network of bridges going off into a deep, deep black chasm. Mako's voice comes in as the Gipsy helps the Corona regain it's feet, "Smaug must have headed down there, and considering how big he was and how amazing this place is...the treasure he stole had to be of astronomical proportions..."

"But where are the fourteen? Where are Thorin and Fili and Kili and the others?" Piper worries out loud.

"How do we let them know it's safe and that we're here? I don't want to damage this hall any further by jumping up and down or smashing anything" Piper adds her concern.

"I'm getting out and checking this place out on foot. Maybe we can split up to search for them and mark our paths so we don't get lost," Chloe decides.

"Girls I don't think we'll be welcomed here, if they are here. Mako and I will be staying here - keeping guard over the entrance. I won't stop you from going - knowing how worried you two are, but you're entering a place you could be attacked," Raleigh informs them.

Both girls wrap up in coats and grab water, flashlights, flare guns, and radios before heading out. Piper looks to Chloe and verifies, "Check in every 30 minutes, right? Ok. I'll head East, you head West. Good luck sis!"

Stepping over the multitudes of remains of a dwarven army, Chloe makes her way down the interior West passage ways, scanning in each doorway and yelling for Thorin's company.

Several hours in, the gloom and voices in her head get to her. Her dread grows to the point that it feels unbearable. How can she ever hope to find them here in this entire kingdom underground, IF they did survive? Why wouldn't Thorin let the Jaeger crews come with? Where did they go when Smaug attacked the mountain? What would she do if she did find them and they didn't make it? How would she deal with it if Kili didn't make it?

"Damn it!" Chloe screams at the doubts taunting her and takes her pain out on the wall pounding her fists into it until she's sure she's bruised them. Crackling on her radio brings her back from her despair. "Chloe, how are you holding up?" Piper's voice sounds upset.

"Not well. The voices in my head won't shut up and it's driving me crazy. It's so blasted depressing here in this abandoned place. You?"

"Not much better. This place is beautiful but the gloom of lives and hopes lost here is getting to me too. How about we mark our places and rest for the evening?" Piper suggests.

"Sounds like a plan girls. The temp is dropping already and snow is falling outside. Hurry back if you can before the sun sets. I'm guessing it will be an hour to hour and a half earlier due to being in the bowl of the mountain's arms."

"Piper, talk with me on the way back..." Chloe meekly requests.

"Ok. Tell me what you'll do when you see Kili again."

"Oh, Sis, how did we fall for them so fast? It wouldn't be so hard if this was a rescue party for random people."

"Well, they might be the first guys in a long time to like us for more than our status. But they are pretty darn easy to fall for, aren't they?"

...

After making it back to the entrance, the crews eat and setup watch shifts for the night. The winter cold forces them to stay inside the Jaegers.


	11. Chapter 11 - Durin's Day Eve

**October 4/Afhumryanj 31 (last day of the Dwarven year)**

Before heading out on their search rounds, Piper investigates the remains of one of the unfortunate soldiers against the wall. All that remains is his skeleton and armor. His helmet is crushed from impact - most likely with the stone wall. The rest of his armor is perfect. He must have been a sight to see with his army of companions. She murmurs a blessing of rest in Khuzdul as she reaches out to touch his helmet to pass the blessing to his soul.

"Do na defile the dead, harlot!" a familiar voice gives an ominous growl.

Piper finishes the touch of the blessing and whips around in relief, but the stinging words sink in and she responds in his native tongue, "I was giving him the blessing of rest, so he can go on to the halls of Mahal. Have you taken the time to do that for this fallen warrior?"

"Out, ye petty dwarf tart! I told ye that ye would na be welcomed here! Yet ye defile my home with yer presence and ye have the nerve to speak casually to ME in my people's secret tongue!"

"My family is the last in my time to speak this language, likely the last remnants of your race," Piper's anger builds as she goes on, "And I'm not a tart. I would have at least liked the pleasure of screwing your nephew before being called that! But you can't be bothered to believe us or even your own nephews!" She's right in Thorin's face now and pokes his shoulder repeatedly, "I speak casually to you because I demand to know why you sent the dragon after us! It knew where we were and zeroed in to attack us! You're the only one to hate us enough to do that. SO WHY!? King or not who in the hell do you think you are to do that?"

"Are ye challenging me scrwany wench?" Thorin's look hardens enough to make a diamond jealous.

Fili grabs her arm as she answers, "If you're the one who sent Smaug, then yes, I am."

Fili pulls her to look him in the eyes, then shouts and shakes her to make sure she gets the point, "Piper! Stop it now! He is my king! If ye want to be with me ever again, ye will na do this! Do ye understand?" His voice mellows quickly into compassion as he watches her face as it dawns on her that he put a line in the sand that she can't cross, "Believe me, he did na send Smaug after ye. Last we knew Smaug left and did na come back yet after Bilbo riddled with him. We had no idea Smaug would come after ye. I swear it by my beard and by our whole line of Durin."

She covers her mouth with her hand as it sinks in that Fili is really there in front of her and that she was wrong. After a pause she regains her words, "Gods, Fili, it's good to see you alive." She embraces him around the neck so tightly it practically cuts off his air. "When Smaug went crazy trying to burn down the mountain, I about died having to watch!" Clinging to him, tears of relief flow freely and she buries her head in his shoulder.

"Are ye all ok? Ye said the dragon attacked," Fili asks uneasy as he strokes her hair to try to calm her. She nods.

Kili also has his hands full trying to console Chloe in her sobs of happiness at seeing him alive and well too.

Mako speaks to Thorin, "Sire, I know you do not want us here and we'll leave soon. But we brought you a gift, of sorts... One that bears good news. May I direct your attention to the gate?"

Thorin skeptically investigates the head of the beast and reaches out a hand to see if it's really true that Smaug is dead. He turns to Mako with wide eyes, "H...How is this possible? I was here in this hall when he invaded Erebor, our army was tossed aside as he came into the mountain."

"As Piper said, he attacked us. We barely had time to prepare our Jaegers. He was vicious. He singed the Black Corona and would have taken her out if our crews weren't used to working as a team against similar beasts. The girls gave the final blow that took off it's head. It was their idea to bring it to you, to let you and your company know it's safe now."

Silence is all that Thorin can offer for now as his eyes go from Mako to the girls to the head of his ancient enemy.

Balin sends the rest of the group down the halls to make camp out of the cold wind, while he stays with his cousin and king.

With a bit of apprehension, Balin runs his fingers over his beard as he shares his thoughts, "Lad, I do na think ye can keep young Fili and Kili away from those lasses. They may na be of our culture. Partly of our people perhaps, but na our culture. Nonetheless, they've done ye a great favor in killing Smaug and giving ye back Erebor."

"Erebor is truly ours again?" Thorin asks rhetorically as he rips a scale off the dragon head as a reminder of this day.

Balin gives a small smile in affirmation, "Aye. Ye're King Under the Mountain, now."

Lifting the scale in salute to Balin, Thorin says, "Let the Jaeger crews know they may stay, on the condition that Piper can keep her temper in check. I'll see if there's still spirits in the cellar still. Hopefully that far room was left untouched."

...

That night and into the morning,with much drinking and many songs, the whole group celebrates the death of Smaug, the dwarven new year - Durin's Day, and the first full day of Thorin's rule under the mountain. All toast Thorin's rule and long life. He finally seems to be relaxing.

As Thorin leaves to sleep off his drunken state in private, Piper catches him in the hall and calls his name, "Thorin."

He steadies himself against the wall and waits for her to speak.

"I...I'm sorry for accusing you of sending Smaug after us. Seeing how Fili and Kili both look up to you, I should have known. It won't happen again," Piper says honestly.

He nods and she turns to go back to the group. "Ye do expect an apology of me?" he questions.

It stops her in her tracks and she turns back, "No. I don't think I should. You're king, and you let us stay. That's more than I could have hoped for."

He gives a single disbelieving chuckle as he continues back down the hall.


	12. Chapter 12 - Discoveries

**October 5/Afdombar 1 (Durin's Day - the Dwarven New Year)**

Waking next to Kili again gives Chloe a startle. She tries to clear her head, but it just swims and the torch light is downright painful. Seeing almost all the others slumbering around the fireplace puts her at ease. Even Mako and Raleigh loosened up and are cuddled together. She curls back up next to him and pulls a blanket over their shoulders.

"I though' ye were goin' away..." he sleepily murmurs.

She nestles into his side and puts her arm around him, "Just took me a bit to figure out where I was. I could get used to this..."

She sees Fili and Piper making their way back into the common room outside the treasury and she winks at them before closing her eyes.

...

As everyone wakes for the day, only the Jaeger crews seem to really feel the effects of heavy drinking from the night before.

The dwarves bask in the massive treasure of Erebor. Thorin rewards Bilbo with an incredible mithril mail shirt worth more than his whole Shire. And the Jaeger crews some of the finest wrought swords and shields from the armory and gold rings with runes and a special jewel for each - purple sapphire and ruby for the twins, blue fire emerald for Mako, and obsidian for Raleigh.

Late afternoon, Chloe and Piper remove the massive head, so it doesn't foul the air coming into the caverns. They keep some of the scales, hoping to do something with them that will be a fitting reminder of their conquest.

When Piper and Chloe return from their task, they find Fili and Kili in what looks like a snowball fight, but with gold. Each of them has a bruise or two from not dodging fast enough as gold coins and larger items are tossed in their direction, but it doesn't seem to phase them. The twins have a bit of room left on the memory card in the polaroid and snap shot of the spectacle. They lounge on a large pile of treasure and just watch the antics. It beats sorting through the massive hoard, after almost a full day of watching the dwarves obsess, it's starting to get old. The twins wonder why they don't have the same obsession. Is it because they have a human mother?

Thorin is especially preoccupied. But not with the whole of of the hoard. He seems to be searching for something in particular.

After dinner, the dwarves pick places to stay if they didn't have chambers there before, and work on cleaning and placing their new objects of fortune. Bilbo and the Jaeger crews are offered their pick of guest rooms.

In Piper's rooms Fili teases, "Ye two should just stay in our chambers, there's enough room to spare...more than here."

Piper sighs wistfully before responding, "The others wouldn't approve, and you know we'll be going home at some point. You won't want memories of us sleeping together in your personal spaces then."

"I have memories to deal with already..." Fili half pouts, sticking his bottom lip out and giving her sad blue eyes.

"Fili...I was serious. When I leave, you'll want a space that you can go to - that we weren't in at all," she plays with his bottom lip until it makes him feel too silly to continue pouting. Then she gives him big blue puppy eyes to match the ante in this little war of cheeky manipulation.

"I do na want to keep thinking about the day ye leave. Ye're trying to help me then, but what about us now?" Fili asks earnestly now and his brow furrows a bit.

"I'm yours," she runs her fingers down the nape of his neck and draws him into a kiss..

...

Kili hears Chloe humming another tune in her room. When he steps in and closes the door, catching her by surprise, the strain stops. He remarks a tad ruefully, "That was lovely. Is it another ye will na sing?"

"I'll sing it, if you would like...though I can't sing as well as I can hum..." she shyly twists and shuffles in place.

Kili leans against the doorframe with a foot up against it, and crosses his arms, waiting expectantly as she takes a moment to gather her nerve. Her voice is soft but clear as she sings for him.

_Black is the color of my true love's hair_  
_His face so soft and wondrous fair_  
_He has the darkest eyes and the strongest hands_  
_I love the ground where on he stands_  
_Black is the color of my true love's hair_

_Oh, I love my love and well he knows_  
_Yes, I love the ground where on he goes_  
_And still I hope that the time will come_  
_When he and I will be as one_  
_Black is the color of my true love's hair_

"I wish I could have written the song, because it can only be about you..." Chloe confesses as she closes the gap between them and tucks a lock of stray hair behind his ear. "May I tell you my secret name?"

He nods as he pulls her to him.

"Mim Iduzhib Ihnan (little diamond brook)," she whispers barely audibly into his ear and kisses his cheek.

**October 6/Afdombar2 - before dawn**

Groggily, Kili slides out of Chloe's bed and pulls on his boots and coat. He kisses her forehead and wishes he didn't have to leave even if it's just a for a few hours.

He doesn't feel like sleeping in his own chambers, since he'll only want Chloe to be beside him there too. As he wanders the halls, his feet lead him to the treasury. Might as well see what he can find in the mountains of gold and gems.

Sifting through the gold with it's cool metallic touch is soothing. Maybe he can find a simple pendant to refashion for Chloe. She showed him the red diamond shaped dragon scales she saved, and he'd like for her to have a way to show them off.

The sound of someone thrashing in a gold pile a short ways away, startles him. It's next to impossible to move stealthily in a cavern filled with gold coins. But he draws his dagger and moves as quietly as he can toward the noise. Thorin's voice pierces the cavern with a resounding, "NOOOOOO!"

Kili abandons stealth and heads at full speed, homing in on the place of the scream. He rounds the last mound and sees Thorin sitting up looking around wild eyed.

"Uncle! Are ye ok? What happened?" Kili slides in the sea of coins to slow down.

Thorin turns to Kili and looks with blank eyes before he snaps to recognition and puts a hand on Kili's arm to reassure his nephew. He blows out a breath and says, "Aye. I was just having the same nightmare I've had since Smaug invaded when I was young. Smaug tossing our soldiers aside like toys or crushing them as he enters. My grandfather chasing after the Arkenstone after it fell from his hands as Smaug was reveling in this treasure. I was dragging him away from it..."

Kili puts an arm around Thorin's shoulder.

"But my question is now, how did I end up here? I went to bed in my own chambers..." Thorin asks out loud.

"I'd bet ye could find this place in yer sleep. Ye've been looking for something, is it the Arkenstone?" Kili asks.

"Aye," Thorin says sullenly then changes the subject. "What are ye doing up at this hour?"

"I couldn't sleep anymore," Kili fudges the truth.

"Do na lie to me. Chloe left yer chambers and woke ye, no?"

"Uhm...No..."

Rubbing his temples in irritation and tiredness, Thorin guesses the truth, "Then ye left hers."

After a reluctant pause Kili answers, "Yes, Uncle..." and his shoulders droop.

Thorin's lips purse as he continues rubbing his temples. His voice is concerned not angry, "Kili. You and your brother are the hope to produce heirs in our direct line. Will there only be bastards, if any heirs at all? Will ye ever marry after the twins leave? Ye and Fili need to think about this."

"I do na know, Uncle. Chloe is a free spirit and she feels we can na marry, since she will have to go back someday... Tell me, why did ye never marry?"

Thorin's lays back, interlaces his hands behind his head and closes his eyes. The memories flood back as he speaks, "Even though I was quite young, I was engaged to a beauty named Shay - before Smaug attacked. I never found her afterward, even though I looked everywhere and sent messages to all the clans. I could na bring myself to think of marrying another, even though there were offers a plenty. I was hers heart and soul. I was also busy helping to build another life for our people. I probably should have married, but Dis had two sons. I didn't think I had to."

Kili has his knees tucked up to his chest, and his head is resting on them as he plainly voices a very private thought, "Being royalty is a real pain sometimes, Uncle."

Thorin's rumbling chuckle makes Kili look back, "That it is... More seriously though, have ye given her your heart?"

"She told me her secret name tonight. So, I know I have hers. I think she may have mine soon."

"So, she really is at least part dwarrow. Interesting... Well, Dwalin, Balin and I will be here for ye lads when the lasses leave. They were there for me, back then. Despite their loose morals in this issue, I am rather fond of the twins. They have strength of spirit. Ye know, I do na relent often. Go back to her, while she is still here. When everyone is awake, we'll look for the Arkenstone as a group. Hopefully that will help my nightmares end."

After Kili gets up, he holds out his hand to help Thorin up. He accepts and gives Kili a pat on the shoulder before saying, "Now git. I'm going to watch the sunrise from the ramparts. I have na done that in over a hundred years."

...

Taking off his boots and coat before entering, he's able to sneak in silently. He puts them down, then lays beside her and strokes his finger tips down her cheek and neck to her shoulder. Chloe's eyes open lazily, "Oh, hey...I thought you were gone."

"I was."

"Oh?"

"Uncle knew I spent the night here."

She bolts up pulling the covers with hers suddenly very awake, "I assume I'm packing to leave now..."

"Ah, no...No."

"Care to explain? I'm not awake enough to play 20 questions and your short answers aren't a help."

"He just wanted Fili and I to marry. He's worried we won't after you and Piper leave. I think he understands, though."

"Ok...I'm not sure I understand, now."

"About what?"

"Why he thinks you won't marry after we leave? I'm not jumping for joy at the thought, but I want you to be happy. I couldn't think of asking you not to," she looks genuinely perplexed.

"Dwarrow marry only once in a lifetime, if at all."

Her nose wrinkles at having to think so hard right away in the morning, "Gah! So let me get this straight. Your good looking, very eligible bachelor uncle wants you and Fili to carry on the line of Durin?"

"Um hmm," he states nonchalantly and messes up her hair even more, "Just stop thinking so hard right now. I'm here. That's what counts, is it na?"

She sighs in defeat, "Yes...Yes it does. Help me understand later then, ok? I want to. I don't ever want to stand in your way."

"Ye will na. Just be with me," he reels in both sides of the blankets so she arrives in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13 - Preparations

**October 7/Afdombar 3 - evening**

The day before, everyone under the mountain looked for the Arkenstone. Today, is the same. While the dwarves still revel in it, the Jaeger crews are beginning to wonder if they ever want to see gold again. Even Bilbo, who is usually the cheeriest of the group, is showing the strain of being cooped up.

News comes in the evening, through Roac the Raven, that armies of elves and men are on their way - seeking a share of the treasure. For the Elven King Thranduil loves silver and white gems and has a grievance against the dwarves over the death of the ancient King Thingol. And the men from Lake Town have been marauded many times by Smaug and many were descended from the residents of Dale, where the town had been completely burnt to the ground and all treasure taken to the Lonely Mountain. They want compensation

At least the Elves are heading to Lake Town first. It will take the whole army several days to get there and to come North. Large numbers of soldiers on foot and horse do not move quickly. Balin, Dwalin and Thorin estimate they have between 4 and 6 days to prepare.

Roac tells Thorin he can buy peace. But Thorin will not take that path. Lust for the gold in the treasury and an unquenchable need for the Arkenstone fills his heart. The memories of Smaug ripping through the gate and killing so many of his people still burn strong in his memory. The elves have never been his friends. And on top of that, the Lake men provided supplies - but couldn't be bothered to face the dragon with him.

He asks Roac to send a message to Dain in the Iron Mountains for help. A company of 14 is not enough to stop 2 armies, and Thorin's not gotten surety that the Jaeger crews will fight against Elven and human armies. It would level the playing field if the Jaegers fought with them, though. On the other hand, he reasons the twins could be motivated, as his nephews' consorts, even if their captain can not be...

Bilbo fears he may not leave the caverns of Erebor again, if the mountain is to besieged. The party is short on food. At least there is fresh water from the large spring that births the River Running.

Around the evening fire, the party decides to send out a hunting party the next day and that Mako and Raleigh will try to buy supplies and do what they can to gather intelligence to help the dwarves.

As everyone retires for the night, Raleigh requests to speak with Thorin in private.

Thorin guides Raleigh to his opulent chambers. He offers his guest a seat, while he takes his own favorite chair and lights his pipe.

Raleigh begins to share what's weighing on his mind. "Sire. You have been incredibly gracious and we thank you. We wish you would consider the path of peace. But, we will do what we can to help prepare you and make sure you have supplies and that the gate is defensible.

I'm truly sorry to have inform you that we will not use our Jaegers to fight men and elves. Our Jaegers were built by the governments of all peoples to fight a common enemy and save the peoples of the world. Mako and I will not keep Chloe and Piper from fighting along side you and your nephews, if they so choose - and they likely will. But it will be with out the Black Corona. We'll move our Jaegers away from the mountain in a few days and Mako and I will stay with them to guard them."

"So ye leave us with maybe 16 against hundreds and nothing to even the odds?" Thorin furrows his brow and takes a deep puff on his pipe.

"What supplies will help you most? Do you want us to see if Dain is near yet? We may be able to manage a catapult before the forces arrive. What else can we do to help?" Raleigh offers and looks truly torn over not being able to help his friend more.

In frustrated thought, Thorin rests his mouth on the knuckles of his supported arm. As he tries to control his voice, his fist tightens, "I had counted on ye and the Jaegers. Ye're abandoning us, but I see yer heart is not in it. Why?"

Raleigh responds, "We were given standing orders for circumstances that go out of the bounds of our normal duties, Sire. This is one of those situations. I hate that the invading armies are descending like vultures, counting the odds. If I had my druthers, I'd just go scare them with a show of force before they arrived here." His fist pounds on the arm of the chair at the last sentence.

"We'll be able to hold out for a while here in the fortress. Our best hope is that Dain will arrive before the siege starts," Thorin calculates. "My people are skilled at smithing and there are plenty of weapons in the armory to sharpen and refit. But food and healing supplies will be our largest need."

"Mako and I are trained in combat medicine. I just wish we had our modern supplies and tools. We'll stock up on all we can to help your wounded," Raleigh promises sadly knowing this will be a massacre and his task will be grim and gruesome. He stands to leave, "I wish I was authorized to do more to help."

As the door shuts and Raleigh starts to walk away, he hears Thorin's roar and something smash against the wall. Raleigh's head hangs as he walks back to his quarters.

**October 8/Afdombar 4**

Much earlier than they'd prefer to be rousted, Fili, Kili and the twins head out to hunt and forage along the river.

Mako and Raleigh head to Lake Town in disguise, and carrying several lots of local coins sorted from the treasury.

The rest of the dwarves will retrieve weapons from the armory and prepare and mend them. Thorin remembers there being siege engines. Perhaps some can be repaired or rebuilt.

When the hunters gather for a communal supper and campfire, Kili is finally able to tell Fili about his talk with their Uncle. Lively discussion and teasing about the girls officially being consorts turns to the darker subject of their awful odds in the battle ahead.

"I understand Uncle's desire to keep the treasure. But sending us all to slaughter, when he just gave me the 'I'm lookin' to ye to have heirs' speech seems insane," Kili laments.

"Ye know well enough, that he'd counted on the Jaegers and Dain's help. Though, even with Dain's army it will be a grim business," Fili remarks.

"I'm not keen on the idea of killing men and elves. The time we left - the world was united against the Kaiju. But I'm by your side, Love." Piper adds leaning into Fili.

"Why does your Uncle hate the elves? I know Thranduil treated you all badly when you were in Mirkwood, but is that reason to go to war?" Chloe asks Kili and Fili.

"It goes much deeper than that. There's been hatred between our people since the time of the legendary Silmaril jewel. The elves say dwarves killed their king over it, we know they stole it. Thranduil also refused to help the dwarrow when Smaug invaded," Kili explains.

"So there's not much hope for peace?" Chloe asks deflated.

The brothers shake their heads side to side.

It's far too serious right now for Kili's preference, he takes one of the just done fish fillet on a skewer off the fire and waves it temptingly in front of Chloe. He'd heard her stomach growl a bit ago, so he knows she's really hungry. Just as she reaches for the skewer, he pulls it out of her reach and taps his lips with his index finger.

"Oh! So you're going to be that way..." Chloe half glowers at him.

"Just punch him where he's indicating Chloe. He deserves it for that," Fili eggs her on.

"No, I can do better. He's super ticklish... But you'll have to grab the fish so it doesn't end up in the dirt!" Chloe scrambles to get up and take after Kili who's started running off with her fish when he heard the word 'ticklish'.

"I'm na helping ye with tickling him. Last time I did that, he broke my nose as he wrestled to get away!" Fili warns her.

Chloe continues undaunted after Kili. When she does finally catch up to him, he's calmly sitting down, peeling the skin off it and is about to take a bite.

"Ooh! You scamp!" Chloe fusses as she plows into him and tries to tickle his jawline. In their scuffle, the fish crumbles off the skewer and falls in the dirt. But Chloe does tickle him in several places until he says 'uncle'.

Fili and Piper watch their antics with enjoyment. Her teasing comment, "Dinner and a show. You know how to show a girl a good time," makes him smile even more. He pulls her over into his lap. When she puts her fish up to share, he nibbles it down to her fingers and pretends to nibble those too.

**October 10/Afdombar 6**

When the hunting party decides to head back, the girls cling to their loves as they ride together. The dread of the coming war is really setting in.

After dusk they return with enough food smoked for a good while for the small party.

Mako and Raleigh arrived earlier but were not able to do as well. It was very hard to find medical supplies. They will be able to punt with some things. But ideas on healing and medicine are very different from what the two are used to. They did manage more food stores.

Mako convinces Nori and Ori to help her make several surgical utensils. It takes several pictures and descriptions for each side to understand what the other asks regarding descriptions and what smithing techniques might be best for such precise instruments. And she finds a strong alcohol like Everclear that the dwarves favor and have in plenty will make a decent sanitizer.

Raleigh sets up two major medical stations. One in Erebor, and one in the Gipsy to serve as a mobile hospital.

Oin and Gloin have managed to restore two trebuchets.

Dori found several crossbows and restrung them and prepared heavy duty bolts for them.

Dwalin and Balin sharpened and repaired swords, battle axes and war hammers.

Bifur, Bofur and Bombur finished securing the gate and setup traps to be set on incoming enemies.

Thorin constantly checks for Roac and Dain. To try to busy himself, he chose and repaired armor and shields for each of his company.

Bilbo is restless and very glum. He tries to help by organizing the stores and supplies. But his mind will not be at ease. It was one thing for him to help Thorin battle for his life against the orcs. It's quite another to consider fighting the beautiful elves and poor men of the lake. And not to mention that his 15 friends will likely not survive the encounter. His heart is just not in it.


	14. Chapter 14 - The Drift is Invasive

**October 11/Afdombar** **7**

Roac returns with news that the armies are with in two days march.

The twins and Fili and Kili prep the Corona and the horses. They'd rather all travel together. But one team will have to take horses and hunting gear. The other will pilot the Corona, as it is moved a safe distance from Erebor before the war.

The girls offer to let the boys help pilot the Jaeger as they relocated it. They draw straws for who takes a first turn.

Piper and Fili win the draw. So Piper tries to prepare Fili for the overwhelming sensation of the drift. She also shares that many of her memories may be shocking to him and that he should let the memories flow - not latching on to any single one.

"Fili, the only way I can think to attach the signal collar for the spine to you is with tape to your back. I'm sorry it's going to be nasty when we have to remove it," she apologizes ahead of time.

He shrugs and takes off his shirt and turns his back to her.

"It hurts like the dickens to pull duct tape off skin," she winces thinking about it and hesitantly stands there holding the roll.

"Mahal, Piper. Just do it already," he fusses at her.

She shows him how to tear off sections of the silver tape. When she runs her fingers down his spine gently it makes him jump a little, before she places the spinal collar next to his back and tapes it in place.

Experimentally, he moves about testing out how the metal spine fits and flexes with his own spine. Next she put's Chloe's helmet on him and directs him to step into the foot placements. Those are taped to his boots. He plays with the arm controls while she finishes.

Finally she goes to her own station and shows him how to lean the spinal collar into the back of the harness to connect it.

"The first time is the hardest. Ready for drift?" she looks at him a little worried.

He nods confidently.

"I hope I am. I've never had anyone but Chloe in my head before. It's rather an invasive experience. I'll only take this kind of a risk for you," she chatters nervously and initiates the sequence.

White light floods Fili's mind before images start flowing into his mind. Nothing could prepare him for the raw feelings that come with the images. Everything is so real, but it's the past and most of the experiences aren't his right now. Piper gives a sad little smile at him as she remembers the last guy that wanted to try the drift. Fili can almost feel the slap he got.

"Ready to initiate?" she asks trying to distract herself so she's not drawn into the memories.

When the flood of memories starts to come from Fili it almost knocks her to the ground. The intensity of the last battle he had with the orcs and wargs sends involuntary shivers down her spine as she quaveringly says, "So that's what orgs and wargs are. I hope we don't come across any of those! Let them drift by. Don't hang on to them, ok?"

"Ye called this invasive. I think I have to agree," Fili comments.

"Initiating, now Fili. Move with me."

They both lift their right arm, then left to put a fist into a palm.

"Ready to try walking?" she asks a little more confident.

Images of their time together float through their minds. Fili chuckles a little embarrassed to know her side of the experiences.

Then her mind flits in and out of another time with another man. His eyes dart to her and then away - the hurt evident in his eyes, "Ye slept with another?"

"Yes Fili," she feels horrible having to let him know this. His culture is so conservative in this aspect of life. "He never cared for me and only thought of himself. He used me to try to get into the Jaeger program," she admits and clamps her eyes shut, willing the herself to get past this.

"This is why ye were hesitant to have me pilot with ye?" he asks.

Her silence and the regret, pain and shame that come through the drift are her answer.

After a few moments of collecting herself, she suggests, "Shall we get back to our task at hand. We're so out of sync right now we can't operate the Jaeger."

So, they try again and attempt to walk. It takes several steps to perfect the timing and figure out that Piper should be the one to lead. It's not easy for Fili to give up control and follow. It goes against the grain of his nature. But once he relies on her experience, they begin to work in unison and try a run.

The memory of his father's death slams into her head and almost winds her. She comments, "I didn't know the intensity of your memories and feelings would be so much stronger than Chloe's..."

"Can we try the chain blade?" he asks hoping for a pick me up after sharing the last experience.

She'd been trying to control her memories and feelings, and she realizes she can't. "Fili I'm sorry. I think I was subconsciously trying to hold back more of my random thoughts. It's keeping us from working our best together and gypping you of the best experience. I just have to let go and trust you like I do Chloe. Forgive me?"

He reaches across gives a quick squeeze to her hand.

She takes a deep breath and mentally lets the flood gates loose.

The images now don't just come in spurts, they wash over him and flow from one to another.

He takes them in and tries to do the same as he focuses on the current task - just as he would any other.

Exhilaration returns for both of them and they manage running, then switching into a jump and finally have the knack of it. After they do several punches, kicks and turns, Piper agrees to try the blade. She warns him - using weapons brings the greatest temptation to latch onto a memory.

She lets Fili engage the sword and gives him a wink, "We'll follow your lead for this part."

Rolling out the blade makes Fili practically giddy, and Piper can't help giggling and enjoying his happiness.

Together they take several swings and Fili is whooping and shouting.

Mako's voice cuts into the fun, "We're half way. If Kili wants a turn, then it's time."

Fili purses his lips. She can feel that he doesn't want to leave right now. But loyalty to his brother overrides his personal wish to stay in the Jaeger, and he takes off the helmet and pulls his boots out of the improvised boot locks.

"Understood, Mako. Thanks," Piper replies.

While she detaches, he pulls the tape off his boots. Then he patiently waits for her to free him the artificial spine.

After shutting off the comms, she takes the tape off as gently as possible. It still causes him to hiss and growl.

She rests her forehead on the back of his shoulder. "Fili..." she whispers.

"Hmm?"

She's unable to continue her thought and just stands there leaning against him.

"Let me guess, ye're worried about me knowing yer memories now...'

She nods and puts her arms around him, clasping them in front of his chest.

"Ye were willing to bear your soul to me. It hurt - like that thing being ripped off my back. But it's done now," he turns around, embraces her in return and kisses the top of her head. "Will Kili find out the same thing from Chloe?" he asks with concern.

"No."

"Good. It would be more difficult for him."

...

Being copilots in the Corona is easier for Kili and Chloe. They have nothing to hold back from each other. The only thing that really surprises Chloe is that Kili had a crush on the elven lady captain of the guard when they were imprisoned in Mirkwood. He's quite embarrassed by it, but Chloe can see why he liked Tauriel - her beauty, her bravery and strength of character with a touch of recklessness, and the fact that she snuck a little extra food to the dwarves. Hard for a young dwarrow to not fall for a girl that gives him food when he's hungry.

"How will you handle it if you have to fight her?" Chloe asks a little concerned.

"Is it important?" he tries to shrug it off not wanting to talk or think about Tauriel anymore.

"I'm rather fond of you being in one piece and all, you know...," she lets the crux of her concern be known.

"Sheesh. Have some faith in me..."

She sighs knowing she needs to drop it, "I do."

...

While Piper and Fili are riding on horseback and following the others, Fili asks, "Did ye ever tell anyone your true name?"

She leans forward and puts her cheek up next to his and tightens her arms around his waist, "You're the only one I'd ever considered telling."

Interlacing the fingers of one of his hands with hers, he lifts her hand to kiss her fingers. "After seeing a flash of memory from yer naming ceremony, I hope to know it someday."

"Lavamerzukh Gimlinh. (snow star)," Piper whispers.

He tenderly kisses her cheek, "I did na expect you to say it right now..."

"I know. But I love you and I trusted you enough to be in my head today. There is nothing more intimate than what we've shared. And you're the one that keeps me coming back for more. How can I keep anything from you?" she counters.

His self satisfied grin makes her laugh for the first time in days.

"What?" he isn't sure he wants to be asking.

She reaches up with her free hand and pinches his cheek, "How many fierce dwarrow warriors have dimples as cute as yours?"

"Bah," he bats away her hand. "Ye dare na say that in front of the others..."

"Or what?" she prods.

His free hand runs over his beard in thought, "Or...Or I'll make ye sing that ridiculous song about making the most of the night in front of everyone."

"Like you could! I'd be laughing so hard, I couldn't possibly sing it," she counters mischievously.

"Hmm...then you'd have to get my name tattooed on your backside," he raises the ante.

"And just how do you think you'd manage that?"

"Do ye really want to find out?"

"Maybe..." she wraps her free arm around his neck and shoulders and nibbles on his ear.

...

Before the girls and brothers head back to Erebor, Raleigh steps out of his more distant role as the girl's captain and gives them bear hugs. It really bothers him knowing it may be the last time he sees them. "Take care of our girls," he charges Fili and Kili.

Mako gives all 4 of them them headbands with the crest of Durin she made from scraps she found in Erebor, and decorated with Shinto prayers and words of encouragement in calligraphy. She explains what each of the Japanese phrases means. "Be brave!" "Give it your all!" "Fight for home!" and "You're sure to win!" And the foursome can all read her attempt in runes at the phrase "Baruk Khazad! (Axes of the dwarves)

She goes through the line of them tying on the headband and giving them each a hug.

One the way back, everyone's minds are weighted with thoughts of the coming war.

The same attitude continues the next day.


	15. Chapter 15 - Desperation and Accusations

**October 13/Afdombar** **9**

Thranduil's army arrives along side the men of Lake Town, who are headed by Bard. Thorin sends away the messenger from the elves by shooting an arrow that thuds next to his feet. And Bard leaves in frustration after trying to parlay, telling Thorin he can keep his gold and that's what he'll have to eat.

The ravens return with news of Dain and 500 warriors being only 2 days away, coming from the north east.

Bilbo has watched the camps below and felt the weight of the caverns pressing in on him. He does not approve of this siege at all. He makes a plan to leave Erebor with the Arkenstone - for he'd found it in the treasure and didn't tell anyone.

Bombur is on watch this evening at the wall, and Bilbo tricks him by "offering" to take over watch for him. Then Bilbo puts on his ring and heads out from the mountain.

He is captured by the elves after falling while crossing a creek. But being clever and sick of the whole war matter, he strikes a deal with Bard and Thranduil - by offering the Arkenstone as a way to bargain for peace. Then he sneaks back to Erebor and wakes Bombur.

...

That evening before the company retires, Fili and Kili gather the girls together in the little parlor that connects to the twins' rooms. The tension of the day and war looming in the morrow shows in the couples' unusually somber mood.

Curled up together around the fire, Kili holds up his tankard and sings the chorus to a song that expresses his feelings.

_"Here's a health to the company and one to my lass._  
_Let us drink and be merry all out of one glass._  
_Let us drink and be merry all grief to refrain,_  
_for we may or might never meet here again..."_

He drinks from the tankard and passes it to Chloe, who drinks and passes it to Piper, and finally Fili.

"Kili and I have come to an agreement. We would normally wait until we are engaged to share our true names," Fili starts.

"But you two have shared yours with us. And we want you two to know how much we care for you," Kili finishes the thought.

Fili takes Piper's hands up in his and kisses the tips of her fingers. His voice is barely audible as he locks eyes with her, "I am Kirikhra Zagarul Sigin Tarag (iron and sword of the Long Beards/Durin's folk)"

Kili's hand caresses Chloe's cheek before he kisses her there and whispers in her ear, "And I am 'Ursra Murkhul Sigin Tarag (fire and shield of the Long Beards/Durin's folk). Now, did yer father or uncle tell you what comes with knowing a true name?"

The girls give a negative shake of their heads and Chloe adds, "Just that it was to only be shared with a few very close to us. It may have been lost in history..."

Kili explains, "Ye now have the right to ask anything of us using our name, and we are obligated to do our best to fulfill it. Obviously this powerful tradition is rarely even used in a lifetime. But it stands, nonetheless."

**October 14/Afdombar** **10**

Thorin agrees to speak with Thranduil and Bard, if they come unarmed because they say they have news.

When they arrive and show him they have possession of the Arkenstone, he's speechless for quite a while. Bilbo admits to giving it to them. Rage builds in Thorin and he yells at Bilbo that his act was betrayal. Thorin makes it known Bilibo's share is to be split among the parties visiting and that Bilbo is to leave or he won't spare his life.

Gandalf makes an observation that Thorin's not making a very splendid figure of a king. Bard informs Thorin that he has until tomorrow noon to produce the treasure portion.

...

Walking down the hall to the war council, Piper over hears the plans to wait for Dain's army and fight so the treasure doesn't have to be shared and the Arkenstone can be regained. Her fists ball up and she does her best to calm down before entering the room.

She catches Fili's eye and he see's her mood and tries to warn her off from entering in her current state. He remembers what Thorin had said about her stay here. Backing off and taking a few breaths outside, she forms a plan.

Fili gives her a start, as he rounds the corner looking for her. He sees the change in her mood and grabs her shoulder to stop her from entering the war council. His head lowers a bit and he studies her, "Ye're up to something..."

Her initial anger returns and her voice cracks, "We've got to stop this, Fili. He's gambling lives over a jewel, when peace can be bought and the loss made up in trade over time."

The corners of his mouth turn down slightly as he predicts, "And ye were going to go in and challenge him?"

Involuntarily, she bites her lip and can't meet his gaze.

He moves so she has to look at him. "Love, do na do it," he gently insists.

"Why not? Doesn't he care about the lives of everyone in that room?" she asks.

Fili places his hands on her cheeks and puts his forehead to hers. "He's my king. Yes, he's cantankerous and stubborn. But like a father to us all. I need ye to learn to deal with him as my ruler."

"But.." she starts to protest.

He leans back a bit so he can focus on her, "No buts. There are ways to work with him. This is na one of them." Then he throws out a statement to gage her reaction. "How will ye deal with me when I'm in his place?"

Her wide eyes confirm is suspicions. "Ye've na thought about that, have ye?"

Her head shakes and she's silent for a moment. Then she butts her forehead into his shoulder about ready to give up hope, but tries one more time, "Ugh. But how can he be stopped?"

His hand passes over his face as he tries not to be frustrated with her. "How can he be approached is a better question. He's not a monster that ye fight head on, and that's what ye're used to. Ye do na want to question him publicly like ye did when ye entered Erebor. It challenges his authority and he'll challenge right back. Embarrass him and he'll be angry and assume yer going back on the condition that lets ye stay. Do ye understand?"

"Kind of, but..." she tries objecting again.

"No buts, remember? I know this is hard, since ye were na raised among us. Wait until we have a break from council and come with Kili and I as we approach him in private. Ok?"

Her "Ok" is muffled by his shoulder.

He puts one arm around her and rubs her back with his free hand, "Hang in there. We're na at war yet..."

...

"Uncle, we'd like to speak with ye," Kili quietly requests when the others have left and has Thorin returned to his chambers.

Not getting up from his favorite chair, Thorin motions for them to take a seat and folds his hands. The trio shifts a bit nervously but takes seats near each other.

"We need ye to hear us out," Fili begins looking concerned.

Thorin's eyebrow raises as he tries to guess their intentions.

"Ye know we're na ones to back down from a fight. But we're concerned about going to war, when peace can be achieved through a fraction of the treasury," Kili leans forward trying not to show his anxiety and brings up the difficult topic.

"I should na have to purchase what is my birthright..." Thorin grumbles.

"No. Ye should na. But even when Dain arrives it will be a grim battle," Fili adds, his face longer and his brows more furrowed.

"But Dain's forces will make it possible to take it back," Thorin insists.

"You have your kingdom here back. So, it's all about the Arkenstone?" Piper asks trying to understand Thorin's thoughts.

Thorin locks eyes with her, "No."

"Then help me understand what it is about. Because that's the way it looks," she tries to say calmly.

He growls and looks away.

She presses her luck and continues, "You're willing to risk the lives of all your friends and family here for a jewel that can be obtained in another manner and the treasure likely returned in profit in your lifetime. I ask you to consider how many of us you're willing to sacrifice for it. Me? Fili? Kili? Dwalin? Who else?"

"You do na understand at all!" Thorin slams his fist down on the chair arm. "They descend like vultures upon this mountain because we are few!"

Fili's arms cross, "Uncle, they will na attack us if we choose the path of peace! We all loath to part with the gold, but we'd be fighting with our neighbors. It would never again go well with us for trade. We'll need them in the future, despite your feelings now."

Thorin points a Piper and accuses, "It's her isn't it? She's poisoned ye against me!"

Fili is up out of his chair and it tumbles behind him, "Uncle! Do na question our loyalty! Kili and I planned this meeting with out her. Then when I guessed her intent earlier today, I insisted she come with us!"

Piper closes her eyes for a second, then stands and walks to Thorin. Fili tries to stop her but she brushes by him. She slowly kneels at Thorin's feet and looks up earnestly. "Sire. I have much to learn about the Dwarrow culture and my heritage. Please understand I am used to fighting monsters and saving lives. I am sworn to it. At the same time I'm trying to understand you. I can't understand putting lives at risk for a jewel, Sire. I just can't!"

"Then ye are na dwarrow..." his lips purse and instead of making eye contact with her, his look bores into Fili.

Her bottom lip sucks in as she throws her arms around his boots, "All I know is I see a monster that I can't fight. It's taking over the heart of someone I respect and I can't help him fight it..."

At first Thorin looks like he's trying to crawl backwards out of his chair. This is not normal, in any way, shape or form. No self respecting dwarf would do this. Then it sinks in. She does not know about the dragon sickness. But he sees that it's visible to her and he slumps in the chair.

"Have Balin fetched. Now, leave me... " he says in a thick hoarse voice.

Fili and Kili help Piper up and stare back at their uncle as the trio leaves.


	16. Chapter 16 - War

**October 15/Afdombar** **11**

Dain and his army arrives, grim and strong. Bard refuses to let them pass. The elven king and Bard are both stalling for time.  
...

A burst of static comes over the girls' radio, followed by Raleigh's voice, "Black Corona crew, do you copy?"

Chloe fumbles trying to get to the radio in the parlor. "Raleigh!" she forgets protocol in her surprise.

"The situation's changed. Two new armies are headed your way. From what our friends described, these are likely orcs, goblins and wargs! We'll drag the Corona toward your position. But we'll need you to meet us for the fastest return. Warn the others and get here immediately!"

"Roger, sir! On our way!"

When Chloe hears the group in the war room, she bursts in and yells, "Two more armies to the East! Orcs and goblins!"

Gandalf does not seem so surprised.

She remembers decorum after the first outburst and directs her words to Thorin, "Sire, Piper and I are to return to the Black Corona immediately."

Thorin's glower tells her she'd better qualify that statement. She's quick to add, "So we can help fight, Sire. May we take horses?"

"Take Shadowfax. He'll be faster," Gandalf offers.

...

In the stables Gandalf whispers to his horse that the girls need to be delivered with all speed.

The girls make their goodbyes, but it's hard for them. Fili and Kili will be in more danger than they will be as they go south to their Jaegers.

Erebor's gate is opened to let the girls make a desperate flight. Shadowfax runs like the wind, faster than any other horse.

A darkening sky behind them and the howl of wargs makes the girls urge the horse faster. Then they hear the roar of hundreds shouting in the distance and pray their return won't be too late.

Thus begins the Battle of Five Armies.

The armies of elves, men and Dain's folk plan to stay upon the arms of the mountain and trap the two common enemies in the valley. But that leaves Thorin and company in the middle - trapped...

The fighting is fierce, since it's become a fight for the lives of the peoples here and in the surrounding areas.

By the time the Jaegers arrive the fighting is so thick and intermingled, it's hard to separate friends from foes.

The great eagles have joined the fight too.

Piper spots Thorin and his nephews battling their way toward the Black Corona. Just as Thorin's company is about to make it out of the circle of orcs and goblins, the king is struck down. Fili and Kili automatically stand back to back with Thorin between them to protect him. He'll be a target now.

The twins abandon care for if the Corona crushes friend or foe. They plow toward the trio at full force, flattening or tossing aside everything in their wake.

Seeing a huge bear headed for Thorin too, they quickly put their hand down so the boys can drag Thorin into the giant robot's palm. Kili is hit in the arm with an orc sword and Fili drags him up to safety as the Jaeger's hand lifts above the fray toward the hatch.

Orcs and goblins start climbing and crawling up the Corona as it stands still and takes in passengers.

"They're trying to board us! We have a moment or so though. Fili take over for Chloe as my copilot, so she can attend your uncle and Kili," Piper shouts a request that comes out more like a command.

Without hesitation, Fili strips of his bloodied armor and upper clothes and waits for her to tape the metal spine to his back. Chloe pops her helmet on his head as she goes by to attend the wounded.

In no time Fili and Piper have the Corona going again and are tossing off the aggressors and crushing them. Quickly coming toward them is another group of orcs riding wargs. Fili wants to use the sword, but Piper has a better idea. She punches the button to charge the plasmacaster. "You'll like this!" she excitedly babbles. A second and a half later, she asks, "Ready to fire?" The maniacal laugh on his face as her memories of the weapon are shared gives her the answer she needs.

The plasma blast from the shot sends the entire orc charge into the air and then crumpled to the ground.

"Let's hit the rest of the incoming charges!" Fili enthusiastically suggests.

"We'll give it all we can. We don't want the reactor to meltdown. Ok?" she warns and shares the image of an atomic blast with him.

"Hey there's Beorn! He's doing well taking out the largest orcs! Ooh, and he just killed Bolg!" Fili comments enthusiastically.

"Oh the bear! He was coming for you guys too. We didn't know he was a friendly. Plasmacaster's charged again."

...

With the Jaegers helping, the battle ended fairly quickly. Surviving enemies were sent running and were hunted down.

Chloe was able to keep Thorin alive long enough to get medical help from Raleigh and Mako, by applying a tourniquet to his deep thigh wound and having Kili help her keep pressure on his chest wounds. He survived, but had to use a cane to walk from then on.

Kili insisted that his uncle be attended to and had to be shown Thorin was out of surgery and would live, before he'd let his wound be treated.

Shortly after the momentous battle, Thorin makes Fili the Crown Prince of Erebor.

Thorin faced his demon of greed and gave part of the treasure to Thranduil, Bard and the most to his cousin Dain - who had come to his aid. It was very difficult for him to part with the large amount of gold, silver and gems. He grumbled and fussed the whole time.

But when the Arkenstone was returned to him, the price was worth all he paid. He finally had the legendary stone that signified the prosperity of his grandfather's reign. It was returned to the inset in the throne of Erebor.

Thorin also forgave Bilbo and told him, "If more of us valued food and cheer and song above hoarded gold, it would be a merrier world." Bilbo didn't mention it because he was too polite, but he chose to forgive Thorin too.


	17. Chapter 17 - Retrieval

Dwarrow have come flocking back to the legendary kingdom. Restoration is fully underway.

Life under the mountain has become normal for the two Jaeger crews. They've adjusted to the cushy medieval-ish life style well. The Black Corona and Gipsy II have been retired to a new guarded space carved out just for the giant robots. The external speakers and comms links have been left on for just in case there would be contact again. Then someone would be near enough to hear it. It's hard for Thorin to not think of the Jaegers as his own.

**April 2 (of the following year)/Afvalasirkha3 - Mid day feast**

When Kalin, one of the guards posted to the Jaeger, comes running in to the great dining hall with a message, he's met with excitement from Raleigh and Mako, but dread from Chloe, Piper and the House of Durin.

He salutes and reports, "Shatterdome says they will have a contingent here in 2 days with a rocket large enough to carry the Jaegers through the portal. They are also seeing signs that the portal is na stable." Seeing the fall of the girls faces, he recalls, "Zabadinh (Lord-ladies/Miladies), yer uncle, Bri, is with the contingent."

Chloe squeals and gives Piper, who is sitting next to her, a death grip hug in her excitement. "Chloe, I can't breathe..." Piper complains. When the embrace loosens enough to be comfortable, she returns it.

"I've told them that ye'll return a reply. They expect one with in the hour." Kalin finishes.

Kili looks absolutely stricken with the thought that the girls will actually be going back home.

Fili isn't taking the news much better, but says to his brother, "We knew this day was coming..." and reaches across the girls to put a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Kili hangs his head as he says in a hush, "I know. But the months gone by have deceived me into thinking it might not happen."

**April 4/Afvalasirkha5**

The entire House of Durin and as many additional spectators that can cram onto the ramparts of Erebor watch as the great fireball falls from the sky.

Kili and Chloe use a sextant to help them track and predict where the contingent will land. Fili just possessively holds Piper as they watch.

Monstrous turbines extend from the immense falling rocket and spew a fire that competes with the hellish heat of the atmosphere entry flames. The controlled descent of the vehicle is much more impressive than the fall of the two Jaeger crews. It doesn't actually touch down in it's trajectory, but hovers and moves sideways until it comes with in a safe distance of the Lonely Mountain before settling. The spire like main rocket with many smaller attached boosters and a set of 6 turbines is a site that shushes the entire crowd.

The grooms have the horses ready for the Jaeger crews and Fili, Kili and Thorin, as the group comes running down to the gate. (Thorin of course insists that he didn't run. A king does no such thing. But he and his cane kept up with the rest of the group. It was a very fast, dignified walk according to the grooms.)

By the time the riders reach the retrieval rocket, the contingent has exited and most are starting to explore the new landscape. A lone figure stands waiting for them and calls the others back to him. His stocky dwarrow stature, neatly trimmed, full blond beard and pulled back platinum ponytail under a black fisherman's hat give him away as Bri.

"Uncle Bri!" the twins cry in unison and bale of their steeds in mid stride, starting them in a run faster than they can maintain. They manage to keep their feet though as they plow into him and smother him with hugs.

He pushes his glasses back into place on his face and holds them each at arms length to get a good look at his nieces, "Oh I wish your father could see you now! I do believe you've grown again! And you're in traditional clothing! And your hair is growing out again! How you've changed!"

"Uncle! We're adults, we're not getting any taller! And we don't dare cut our hair here among the dwarrow. They'd faint." Chloe fusses playfully.

"And we wore out our BDUs...Don't these styles look good on us?" Piper adds and receives and appreciative nod.

Fili and Kili make sure Thorin can dismount gracefully, before approaching.

Bri's blue eyes go wide at the side of the site of the royal family coming to meet him.

"Bri Kjellson. Zai dashuinzu! (at your service)," his bow is reverent and deep. "It is so good to meet you and to see dwarrow again. I am the last of the known full bloods."

Chloe and Piper give each other a knowing wink at the confirmation of their heritage.

After introductions are made, Bri does a double take at the girls as Fili and Kili each put an arm around them. Fili addresses their uncle, "Yes, we're particularly attached to yer amazing nieces. We'll be loathed to see them go."

Thorin invites the retrieval detachment for dinner and ask them to tell of the plans for the Jaegers.

...

In the parlor of the girls' quarters that evening, Bri has a talk with them about the happenings back home and his involvement in the retrieval program. "Girls, I know you may not want to go home..." he begins.

"Yeah, we would rather stay. But we'll be packed an ready for the morning launch," Piper inadvertently interrupts.

"Well, if you can take the time to listen first, you may like what you hear...Piper..." Bri lifts an eyebrow teasing and scolding her at the same time.

Her hand moves across her lips imitating a zipper, and she sits down to show she's paying full attention now.

"One thing, I think you are not yet aware of, is that there is a time difference between sides of the portals. You said only a few months have passed. But it's taken 3 years to build the retrieval platform."

Chloe's jaw drops practically to the floor and and Piper just blinks.

"So, I'm sure you can put two and two together that your remaining enlistment tour has expired..."

Unable to contain themselves the girls are jumping up and down and hooting for joy.

When they are able to contain themselves, he continues, "Furthermore, we've mastered portal technology. Even though this current portal is failing, our government wants to make ties with friendly worlds and times. I'm part of the team that will be staying. It will be a wonderful opportunity to catch up with our people. Something tells me, you two want be on that team too. The Black Corona will stay here with us to protect our interests here."

By now the girls are squealing uncontrollably and running out the door to share the news with Fili and Kili.

Bri just shakes his head and waits for them to return.

* * *

Author's Note:

Thank you so much for reading! I'd truly appreciate if you'd leave a review and let me know what you think of the story! 3


End file.
